Wolves in the North
by queenofthe7kingdoms
Summary: "You're going to have to marry someday," he tells me. "This boy, Gendry seems like a good match for you. You both are stubborn asses." "I am the Queen in the North," I tell him. "I will marry no man and I will lead this army by myself." "It wouldn't harm you to have security in the ways of marriage, especially in the times of war," Jory tells me, "my Queen."
1. Prologue

**Okay so I had this idea grow in my mind for a while. I told myself I wouldn't start a new fic until I finish my other two but here I am. Someone told me on I'll Put My Faith In Something Unknown that I should write another story like it, so that thought inspired me to do this. This story is mainly focused on Arya, but there will be chapters that focus on Gendry too. **

**The first ch is a prequel basically. It'll set everything up, kinda. It is set in Westeros. You'll see things happen in this story that have happened in the tv show, but mostly it'll be what I made up. **

**I don't know how to describe what this story will be about, but Arya will take revenge on the people who do her family wrong, basically. I want this to be longer than IPMFISU, so it will be a slow build. I'll only continue the story if people are interested in it. **

**Okay, I hope you like this story, it is different than my other ones. **

* * *

"Keep your shield up Jon!"

"I don't like using shields, Robb."

"You don't have to like them!"

"I don't like you right now!"

"You don't have to like me either!"

"I don't like both of you," the Maester standing next to Ned Stark said to the two boys. Ned cracked one of his rare smiles.

Robb stopped to laugh when he heard that remark, and Jon took the opportunity to tackle him to the ground.

"I didn't use my shield!" Jon said, laughing as he watched Robb huff as he stood to his feet.

"Father!" Robb said.

Ned managed a smile across his lips. "Jon won that round fair and square."

"Ha!" Jon said.

"Oh shut up," Robb said.

"Both of you, go get cleaned up," Ned said. "Or your mother will have another fit at the dinner table."

"Their mother will have another what?" A dainty voice said behind Ned.

Robb and Jon started laughing when Ned turned around to see a mad Catelyn standing there, both hands supporting her very pregnant stomach.

Ned smiled when he saw her. A few seconds passed and she finally cracked a smile of her own. He was about to say something when the sound of drums sounded off in the near distance.

"Lord Stark," one of the Northerner men addressed Ned, walking towards when he stood with Catelyn.

"Is it the Goldcloaks of the King?"

"Milord, it is the King himself."

"Open the gates," Ned ordered. The Northerner bowed his head and left to give the command.

Ned look at Catelyn and saw she had a worried expression on her face.

"What does he want? We have secured the North correctly haven't we?"

"Catelyn-"

"_Haven't we?_" Catelyn's voice strained.

Ned nodded.

"What does that _vile _man want?" Catelyn whispered.

"Shhh," Ned gently shushed her. He then sighed. "We will find out."

X

Ned stood proudly beside Catelyn with the townspeople behind them in order. Beside Catelyn stood Robb, then Jon, then Sansa.

Ned watched the Gold Cloaks enter the gates first, followed by the royal carriage. When the carriage stopped, Robert Baratheon emerged from it.

"Stark," he said, walking towards Ned.

"My King," Ned said, bowing his head.

"My King," Catelyn said, bowing her head. As soon as she did so, the Stark Children mimicked her.

"My Lady," Robert said.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, my King?" Ned asked, trying to get to the point of Robert's visit.

"Let us speak in private."

X

Ned poured mead into a glass for Robert.

"I can see you still are taking care of your bastard," the king said. Ned followed Robert's gaze to where Jon sat with Robb and Sansa. It was hard to miss his dark, blacker than night hair.

"Yes," Ned said, turning back to Robert.

"I'm sure Catelyn still doesn't like that idea." Ned noticed that Robert's voice softened at the mention of Catelyn's name, and it made him resent the king's visit even more.

"She grew use to his presence," was all Ned said.

"I will cut right to the point, Stark." Robert's voice grew more stern, and Ned nodded. "Our lands were nearly breached once more. Some of my men died defending King's Landing." He trailed off.

"As happens during most raids or attacks," Ned said.

The king continued as if Ned had never said a word, "The weapons that were used to kill my men were made by Dothraki."

"And..."

"We have not had an attack by those beasts since almost a hundred years ago. And since then, not a man from here has ever made contact with their kind. Not since, you, Stark. Two weeks ago, you went to their lands. You come back, and we get ambushed."

"That is just a coincidence, my king. I can assure you that. I wish no harm come to you kingdom," Ned said.  
"What were you doing there to begin with?"

"I was there on businessto the docks. To reassure the trades were coming in. There was an issue last time with the travel."

Robert squinted his eyes and leaned forward. He said, "Mark my words, Stark. If you are found to be lying...Winterfell will fall to ruin. The Starks will be no more. You're only allowed to live to keep control of the North, after all. Trust me, I have many people trying to figure you out."

Ned nodded his head.

"You wouldn't want harm to befall your family now, will you? After all, Catelyn _is _with child. What is it, again?"

"A girl. Or so the Septa believes."

"Then you _will _come to me if you have any news at all about the Dothraki invasion, yes?"

"Yes, my king."

"Then my business with you is done here."

X

"I bid you a safe travel, my king," Ned said to Robert before he entered his carriage once more.

After watching the Gold Cloaks leave along with the carriage, Catelyn whispered, "Are we alright?"

"We are alright," Ned assured her. "Robb, Jon, Sansa, You, and I are alright."

"And the baby?"

"The baby is going to be fine too," Ned gently touched Catelyn's stomach. "Arya."

* * *

**I own nothing except whatever story line comes out of my mind. **


	2. untamed like the wolf

**I hope you guys like this chapter. It's the first official one of the story. **

**I did change the ages too. I needed to. **

**I won nothing except what idea come to my mind.**

* * *

I am 15 years old when my father announces to me that he wishes for me to marry Tommen Baratheon to assure security between our houses. That does not make any sense to me because Sansa is supposed to marry Joffrey Baratheon to assure the security between our houses. I think my father hides something from me; some unknown truth he doesn't want surfaced. I won't ask him about it though.

Either way I don't want to marry Tommen Baratheon. When I told my father that, he said the marriage wouldn't take place until I was of age, as if that would change my mind. Tommen is two years older than I am. I don't want to marry him for the simple fact that, one I don't like the Baratheon House, and two, I don't want to be married period. I don't want to be stuck at home. I don't want to have children of my own, and take care of them, even though mother told me I wouldn't have to take care of them. She said I could hire a Septa to do it, but that thought just makes me revolt the idea of marriage more. It is not Tommen's fault I don't want to marry him; I have heard nothing but kind words from the ladies of the court when it comes to the Prince. I decided long ago that marriage life wasn't for me. I want to be free, not in a cage. But things in my life don't go the way I want them to. Jonis at the Wall, and Robb is doing what he normally does with his own friends and I am usually left alone.I can't control the events that happen, no matter how hard I try.

After a day of uneventful sewing filled with fits and scolding, Jeyne Poole tells me, "You are a very unruly child. Maybe marriage to the Prince will tame you." Her words don't sway me. I don't want to be tamed, though. I am a wolf of Winterfell.

Speaking of wolves, mine is just as untamed as I am. Her name is Nymeria and she is mine as I am hers. Sansa ends up yelling at her many times when she tracks mud in our home. I always yell at Sansa to not yell at my wolf and then a shouting match would brew between us both until I start pulling her hair and she cries and our mother scolds me yet again.

After a day of chasing and being chased by Nymeria, I wash myself in the bath when my mother walks in on me. I feel uncomfortable when she does that.

"You and your sister will travel to King's Landing at the end of the week with your father to meet the Princes and I expect you to be on your best behavior, young _lady_." Mother strains the words lady as if she is reminding me I am a girl and I am expected to be a lady.

I ignore her last words and ask, "Father is going too?"

Mother nods and says, "He will be the King's Hand."

My mouth drops open and I am confused. Father dislikes the King, why would he be Robert's Hand?

"Do not question about it Arya," mother says as if she knew what I was going to say. "It is adult business."

After mother leaves me, a few thoughts cross my mind that involve drowning myself in the bathwater.


	3. arrival

**I hope you guys like this chapter **

* * *

On the morning of our departure for King's Landing, I lay in bed and frown heavily at the ceiling, contemplating all the ways I can change my mother's mind at the last minute over forcing me to go. I could run away but there's no place I could go where my father's men wouldn't find me. I could play an extreme child's game where I hide all day and people wouldn't find me, but they would eventually and my mother would scold me again. My thoughts are interrupted by my sister walking into my room. I groan and am thinking about how I can lock my door from the inside and keep out those who want to barge in on me whenever they want.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" Sansa asks me while she stands beside my side of the bed.

I turn towards her and continue to frown, hoping she gets the hint. She doesn't. "I'm not going," I say. I take the time to fully see Sansa's state. She wears her nightgown, and her hair is only pulled back in a loose braid.

"Mother's going to be upset towards you," Sansa says.

"Tell me about a time when she isn't," I say in a deadpan voice.

"When you're acting like a lady," Sansa innocently twirls the end of her braid in her fingers. I know she wants to say something else, but when she notices my expression, she says quiet. Good choice.

"Get out of my room," I tell her.

"Mother wanted me to tell you we will leave in an hour."

"So you told me. Thank you. Goodbye." I bury my head in my massive pile of pillows and snuggle into my warm bed sheet, hoping she will take that hint. She doesn't yet again.

"You can't sleep your way through this, Arya."

"The door is that way," my voice comes out as a mumble due to the pillows as I point towards the door.

Sansa sighs and when I peak from beneath a pillow, I swear I see her shake her head as she leaves my room quietly. Some small part of me feels elated to be leaving this cold, wintry ice land for a few months. The rest of me tells that small part to shut up.

I put off preparing myself for the journey for about twenty minutes until the Septa comes in my room.

"Miss Arya! What are you still doing in bed?" She says.

"Mentally preparing myself for what will be the end," I say.

The Septa walks towards my side of the bed and flings my blanket off of me and I flinch when the cold air touches my warm body.

"Don't be so dramatic miss Arya, you're fifteen years old. Now get out of bed or your mother will have her usual fit."

I sigh. "There's no way of avoiding this, is there?"

"None whatsoever."

X

I stay seated at the dinner table for as long as I can and I eat my food as slowly as possible this morning.

"Are you prepared for our departure, Arya?" Father asks when he walks through the door and appraises the sight of me with my elbow on the table and my chin resting on my palm.

"Why must I go anyhow? If this wedding-" I don't say the word without making a face that likens to the face someone makes when they eat a lemon wedge- "won't happen for at least three years?"

"It's mandatory my sweet daughter."

That doesn't make sense to me.

"You will like King's Landing. There's many things to do there, including sword masters who can teach anyone anything-"

My interest is peaked immediately as I interrupt father. "Can I get sword lessons?"

"There are masters who may be able to teach the youngest daughter of the Hand of the King," father says. "But you must come along in order to learn anything, Arya."

I eat the rest of my breakfast in somewhat of a rush after that.

X

I hate the travel to King's Landing almost as much as I hate the idea of marriage to a Prince. We are forced to ride in a carriage, and said carriage moves at such a slow pace, I am certain I can feel myself age as I sit on the hard seat in the heat. When I bring up the fact that we can travel at a much faster rate if we are all on horseback, father only chuckles and smiles and Sansa rolls her eyes openly and mumbles something that sounds like _idiot _under her breath.

Father hears it and says, "Sansa," in a soft but warning tone and I grin towards her when she looks more mad because she was heard. In the end, we don't switch to horseback. Well at least I tried.

Other than the occasional bickering and the water stops, the travel is quiet and when nightfall starts to come, Sansa asks father about stopping until morning.

He replies with, "We are continuing through the night."

I don't know how long I sleep for, but I am awaken by a jostle of the carriage. Dawn is approaching outside, and I can hear the gentle chirps of the crickets outside.

"We are close," father tells me. I look over at Sansa and she is still asleep.

"Why are you awake?" I ask him.

"The jostle woke me up, same as you," he says, and we are quiet because I fall back to sleep.

I am woken up again by a larger jostle than the first, and almost hit my head against the carriage wall.

"We're here!" Sansa exclaims with the most animation I've heard in her voice. I notice father isn't int he carriage as well. I wonder where he went.

"Oh yay," I say sarcastically. I look out the window and see we're in meadow. "Wow it looks like King's Landing went under reconstruction since the last time any Stark has been there," I comment sarcastically.

"Well we're not actually _there _there but it's only a few more miles! We're stopping to get ready." Sansa says.

"Can I just go like this?" I ask her.

"No!" Sansa says. "Your dress is wrinkly and you smell and" -she sighs- "don't let me start about the state of your hair. Prince Tommen will not be happy with this appearance!"

"That's my aim!"

"Honestly Arya. When will you learn to-"

Just as Sansa is about to continue talking, father opens the carriage door. "Alright girls, you can come outside," he says.

"Oh look at that!" I say quickly and run out of the carriage, dodging Sansa's next words.

X

When it's time to continue on, I freeze before entering the carriage once more.

"Let's go Arya!" Sansa says as she walks up behind me. "Our futures await!"

"I'm not ready," I say. My voice comes out as a whisper.

I hear Sansa sigh behind me and she walks around me to take my hand and pull me along towards the carriage. "Aren't we wolves of Winterfell?" She asks me. "Wolves can do anything!"

Sometimes I forget Sansa is a Stark too. She acts like a Tully, like our mother, most of the time. Out of all my siblings, Sansa is most like mother. She even shares her appearances. "I miss Nymeria," I say as I sit beside Sansa.

"I miss Lady," Sansa says. "But it'll be alright. We'll see them again."

"I wonder why we couldn't take them along."

"The townspeople would not be happy with two wolves running around. Can you imagine their faces?"

"They would run," I say and Sansa laughs. It is so foreign to me to hear my sister laugh with me and I am speechless for a few seconds.

"What?" She says when she sees my expression. "I can laugh with my sister, can't I?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Sansa Stark?" I ask.

Sansa laughs again and I eventually succumb too. When father enters the carriage, he smiles at us both.

My happy demeanor is somewhat depressed when we enter the city gates. From where I sit, I can see the townspeople stop in their tracks and stare at our carriage. "You'd think people could stop staring," I say mostly to myself.

"We are the future wives of the Princes Arya," Sansa breathes. "People _will _stare."

My heart beat raises when the carriage stops because that means we will have to get out eventually. Suddenly, the hard seating I am in sounds more appealing.

Ftaher is the first to exit the carriage, and just before she exits, Sansa takes my hand in hers. At first I though she does so so I don't find some quick last minute escape, but then I think maybe she is nervous too, and so I don't pull my hand away.

I don't pull my hand way even when we bow to the Royal family who walks out of the royal halls to meet us. I don't pull my hand away when Prince Tommen kisses the back of my free hand. And I don't pull my hand away when Queen Cersei speaks up. "Welcome to King's Landing."

* * *

**It's time for me to start working again on New Beginnings, so until next time xo **


	4. secrets

**I have big plans for this story, and I hope you guys keep reading it! **

* * *

It's the fourth day in King's Landing, and I can say I like this place very much. Without mother here to scold me at every possible minute, I can freely walk along the city and explore. I feel free when I can pet the horses in the stable and literally roll around in the hay without being reprimanded. I feel much freer than I did back home. Over the first few days here, I have seen Prince Tomen try and utterly fail to keep me entertained. It ha snow been a week and a half, I don't wish the boy ill, but I also don't want his company. He walks beside me when I walk back and forth to different castle buildings when he has free time. He tries to speak with me during dinner, but I lose interest. Yesterday morning, Sansa told me I need to be more interested in the Royal Family's affairs, but I just rolled my eyes at her. I see her with Prince Joffrey all the time. She always looks very pretty, with her cheeks rosy and a glisten in her eyes. Joffrey smiles at her. I don't trust him. Something about him makes my skin crawl and I can't tell Sansa what I feel, because it doesn't matter. She won't listen to me.

I decide to sit along the edge of a pond in one of the castle's gardens when I hear the familiar march of castle guards. I turn around to see Prince Tommen walk towards me, flanked by two guards. Sansa told me once it's custom for ladies to stand and curtsey whenever she is in the presence of a prince, but I turn back around and try to ignore him. I swear I hear a chuckle escape his lips and then I hear him walk towards me.

"My lady," he says.

"My prince," I bite out.

Tommen smiles and sits beside me. "Nice day out, isn't it?"

"I guess," I mumble back.

"After my morning breakfast, I was walking past my father's throne room and overheard a certain conversation you might find interesting," he says. I look up at him and look back to see his guards aren't there. "I heard some interesting details about a certain affair."

Judging by the look he gives me, I say, "What would that be?"

"I'll tell you if you go on a horseback ride with me."

It feels magnificent to ride on horseback. I love feeling the wind scatter my hair behind me and the horse hooves beating against the dirt. I follow Prince Tommen along a path, and surprise hits me because his guards aren't following us. I don't know how long we ride for, but it seems like forever. I have no problem with that.

When Tommen stops and dismounts, I follow suit and ignore his offer to help me down. "I can dismount a horse by myself, thank you," I say, trying to sound nice, but I end up sounding sour.

"My apologies my lady," he says. "It's accustomed for a prince to assist a lady when it is needed." When I give him a look, he pauses and adds quickly, "Not that you need help with anything."

When Tommen's face turns red, I actually start laughing and I can't stop when he face darkens.

"So what is this news you wanted to share with me?" I ask him.

prince Tommen sits right down on the ground and looks at me expectantly. "I thought you didn't need help?" he says.

I sink down to the ground as well.

"I thought you might have wanted to know about this, but I apologize if it is no interest to you." Tommen takes a quick peak at my expression, and I just look at him. "I don't know who was a part of the conversation, but I heard your father say he is in search of my father's illegitimate sons."

I raise my eyebrows because I am _sure _Robert has many illegitimate sons. Tommen looks at me and I don't know what to say, so I settle for, "Why?"

"He believes Joffrey isn't the true heir to the throne."

My sudden inhale makes me cough and I splutter. "What would he think that for?" I ask.

"I didn't hear that part of the conversation. I don't know who he was speaking to, but I assume it was Littlefinger or perhaps The Spider," Tommen says.

"Tommen!" I say. "You won't tell your father, will you? If he finds out, he will be..." I trail off because I can't say the words. If the King finds out that my father thinks Joffrey isn't born of noble blood, my father will be killed.

I start taking deep breathes to calm the tears that threaten to fall. Tommen lays his hand on my arm and says, "I won't tell anyone, Arya." I feel myself start to calm at his words and I let out my breath slowly. "But Arya...I fear for your father's life. I can't say anything, but you need to convince him to leave. If your father stays...and my father finds out..." Tommen trails off. "My father is a horrible man," he adds. I gape at him. Surely, if he was caught saying that, he would be banished to The Wall.

"You can't say that about your father," I tell him gently.

"Yes I can." He looks at me then and says, "Am I supposed to pretend what he does is right for everyone? Am I to turn my head at every horrid action he completes towards, not only our people, but his family as well? If you are my friend, you cannot expect me to do that."

I don't know what to say because I didn't expect for him to say that. All I can offer him is to go back with us to Winterfell, but then what? "You could always come with us," I end up saying anyway.

Tommen sadly chuckled. "I wish I could go with you, but I cannot and we both know that." We are both silent for a few seconds and Tommen adds in a quiet voice, "Your father is a good man, Arya. He is twice the man my father is."

Something catches in my throat and I can't respond.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. My voice sounds raspy as if I had been crying for hours on end.

Tommen only says, "We should get back before guardsmen end up coming to find us."

I nod and he helps me get back on my horse.


	5. Curious Affairs

**This story was originally called Revenge is the Sweetest, but I found this new one fits it better. I hope it doesn't confuse anyone. **

* * *

It stretches into the third week of staying in King's Landing. I have not received a letter from mother, which is strange because she told me she would send a letter after our first week here. I asked Sansa if she received a letter, and she told me no.

Today I plan on walking around town by myself. Sansa is busy spending her time with the Queen and Prince Joffrey; and my own betrothed is busy with his own schedule, so I am left alone. I don't plan on going to sewing classes with the other girls from court. Sewing is boring and I would rather spend my time doing something else. Before leaving home I had stolen a pair of Robb's pants and a shirt of his and so I put those on and tie my hair back. I remove the ring that was given to me for my fifteenth birthday. It is a small, thin silver band, with my House words inscribed on it, _Winter Is Coming_. I slip out unnoticed by the guards and start walking through the town. People ignore me mostly, and those who do look at me have disgusted looks on their faces. I only smile sourly at them and continue on.

I walk around for a few minutes, and I freeze when I see my father leaving a small building and walking in the direction away from me. By the looks of it, it seemed like he left some sort of smithy, but that doesn't make sense. He is supposed to be in the castle with Robert and his men. When I see my father a safe distance away, I walk into the building he had just left. I am right because I see an unattended anvil by the back wall. I look at the handmade swords along the wall, and admire the work. Whoever made those swords has a special talent. Speaking of special talent, I see a helmet in the shape of a bull's head. Without thinking, I walk to it and pick it up. It isn't as heavy as I thought it would be, and it is smooth and warm. Just by looking at it, I can tell it is made of a good and sturdy material.

I hear someone say something behind me, but I don't pay attention to the words. When I feel a hand on my shoulder, I grab the fingers and whirl around, twisting the arm around and behind the person's back.

"Fuck!" The person- man says. "Let me go."

I release his hand and say, "I'm sorry, that was instinct."

"Yeah well," The man started to say, he stopped talking when he turned around to get a look at me, and I saw his expression change in an instant. "Those are good instincts," he finished in a softer, nicer tone.

"I think this is yours," I say and hold out the helmet to him. He takes it and I say, "I was just looking at it. It's a fine piece of armor. I don't intend on taking it away from you."

"Thanks," he says. "I worked hard on it."

"You have skill." I tear my eyes from his and walk around the shop. I pick up a lightweight sword and ask, "Did you make this?"

The man nods. "I made all of the weapons and armor you see," he says. "I can sell that one to you for a good price."

I heft the sword in my hand and slice the air back and forth. "I'm not looking to buy," I say as I set the sword back down on the table.

"You have skill with a blade," the man says.

"I should," I say. "Two of my brothers taught me." I turn towards the man and take a good look at his features. He stands awkwardly by the anvil with the bull's head helmet in his hands. He can't be any older than twenty and he is very tall, and well built. Black-as-midnight hair falls from his head and into his clear, crystal blue eyes. I can't recall whom, but I feel as if I have seen someone who looks like him. "I do have a question," I say.

"And what's that?" He asks.

"Not long before I came, a man was in here. What did he want?"

The man sets the helmet on the shelf beside the smithy and says, "What business is it of yours?"

I shrug my shoulders. "None," I lie easily. "Just asking. I saw him before. He wears the symbol of The Hand of the King, and I was curious as to know why he was in here, of all places."

"Of all places?" He repeats.

"I thought The Hand of the King was supposed to stay in the castle," I say.

"They normally do," he says warily, crossing his arms over his chest.

I can tell this man is going to give me trouble. Why was my father here when he was supposed to stay with Robert? Although I don't blame him for wanting to get away from the man, I wanted to know why he came here. He already has a sword, and he doesn't need armor. Tommen told me he was looking for the King's bastards-

My eyes snap up to the man and I know why he looks familiar. He has a striking resemblance to King Robert. Yes, I see it now. The hair, the eyes, the build. It's all right here. If this man has been working here for years now, why hasn't anyone noticed before? Don't the Gold Cloaks come through the city every day?

I realize I've been quiet for a few moments, and I turn my head down and say, "Thanks anyway," and I leave the smithy quickly.


	6. The Lone Wolf Dies

**I own nothing.**

* * *

It is morning when Sansa throws open my bedroom doors and walks in with her head held high.

"What are you doing?" I ask her when she closes the double doors behind her.

"You're going to spend the morning with your betrothed," she explained happily. "Wouldn't that be nice? Just you and Prince Tommen the whole day."

_I'd rather not_, I think to myself.

"Come on now Arya," She says as she sits on the edge of my bed by my feet. I sit up and she says, "You need to meet Prince Tommen and I halfway on this. I'm trying to help you, but you won't help me."  
"Help you do what?"  
"Impress the Royal Family!" Sansa exclaims. "I want them to like us."

"I know they like you," I tell her. "Besides, your marriage to Joffrey is the most important marriage that will ever be. It's also the _first _to come so how about _you _spend the day with the Prince?"

"I'm not marrying Prince Tommen," Sansa states the obvious. "You are, so you need to get ready because he is excited about this. You should feel important because a Royal actually _wants _to spend time with you. Help me out here, Arya. You're fifteen years old, not nine. It's time you start acting your age."

"Yes _mother_," I say sarcastically.

"Thank you!" Sansa says, standing to her feet.

"You're not good at picking up sarcasm, are you?" I ask her as she leaves my room. After she shuts the door, I lay back down. I don't get up until I realize Sansa _will _come back if she finds out I've been laying down still.

The dress I am forced to wear is itchy. Sansa tells me I look pretty, but I think she is lying because I don't feel pretty. I find Prince Tommen waiting for me finally, and he tells me the same thing when he kisses the back of my hand. "Thank you," I mumble.

"I was hoping we could go for a walk?" he says. "Maybe in the city?"

There is no beating around the bush with this boy, I like it. "Sure," I say. "That would be nice." I follow When I follow Tommen through the front doors, I am surprised when not one guard follows us or tries to stop us. When Tommen offers me his arm, I say, "What, no guards?"

Tommen grins and says, "Not one, my Princess."

"Why?"

"Are you scared to walk with only me?" he asks, his grin failing. "If it truly bothers you, I can go get a guard..." he trails off.

:I don't need a guard," I say. "I was just surprised. The youngest Prince, walking alone in the city with me, it's strange."

Tommen smiles again and says, "They know I can protect both you and myself," and with that, he pulls the left side of his cloak back to reveal a sword attached to his hip. He lets his cloak fall back into place, covering the blade once more.

"Smart decision," I comment. He offers me his arm once more and I hesitate before taking it.

It is nicer walking in the city with the Prince than I thought it would be. I thought everyone would stop to bow to him and not leave us be, but I find that the people don't bother him or me unless we talk to them first. When I point this out to Tommen, he leans in towards me and whispers, "Princess Myrcella and I visit the city often. The people expect it more and more each day."

I nod my head in understanding.

We visit different shops and try foods I haven't even heard of. We talk to people and strike up conversations with anyone we can. When we walk past the armor shops, I keep my head down, and it doesn't help when I walk into someone.

"I'm sorry," I start to say when I look up and am looking into the eyes of the young man I tried to talk to a few days ago. My eyes widen and I hope he doesn't recognize me. A few days ago, I was dressed as a boy and was dirty and now I'm wearing a dress and my face is mostly dirt free. He can't remember me can he?

"No," he tells me. "I am sorry." He looks between Tommen and I, and examines our linked arms before bowing and then meeting my eyes again. "I'm sorry my Princess. I need to watch where I walk more carefully."

I silently plead with my eyes, hoping he doesn't give the fact that I went into his shop a few days ago. I don't feel like explaining the situation to Tommen.

I nod my head and say, "It's alright...have a good day." I'm relieved when Tommen tugs me along.

"That was strange," Tommen says.

"What?"  
"The way that man was looking at you," he says quietly. He doesn't add anything else and I don't ask because I don't want to know what he is thinking right now. I only nod my head and we continue on our walk.

It isn't until we are sitting for a while out under the sun and in the cool breeze, listening to the chirping birds and the bustling people, does something out of the ordinary happen. I notice that the sea of people suddenly starts moving in the same direction, as if everyone is herded towards something. I arch an eyebrow and look at Tommen, who is watching the people too.

"That is very strange," he says.

"What do you think is happening?" I ask him.

He shakes his head and I notice he is trembling. He unlinks our arms before he thought I would notice, but I can see his form shaking slightly. Just before I was about to ask him what was wrong, an elderly couple walks past us and the woman stops and turns to me and stares at me.

"Disgrace," she spits out.

"What did you say?" I ask her.

She points a boney finger at me and says, "You and your whole family. Disgrace."

I only look at her, trying to figure out what she was talking about. When her husband tugs on her elbow, she makes a sound and shuffles on.

"What was that about?" I ask Tommen.

"I don't know," he says, and I see he is shaking again.

"Stop lying to me," I tell him.

He stands to his feet and pulls me up. He tugs on my hand violently, and pulls me towards an alley way, away from the crowd's flow. "Come, Arya. Let's go back."

"Tommen!" I say to no avail. He doesn't stop. "Let me go! What's happening?"

"It's nothing Arya, just a townspeople thing. I need to get you out of here," Tommen tells me. I dig my heels into the ground as hard as I can but he yanks me again. When I can't take it anymore, I pull my fist back and shove it forward towards his forearm. My fist hits its mark, he curses loudly, and lets me go. I turn and run back towards the street. When I follow the people, I am in the very back of the crowd. My father stands beside Ilyn Payne. I see Sansa standing beside Queen Cersei and then Joffrey. The crowd is silent and then Joffrey says four words that will haunt me for the rest of my life. Four words that will mark the start of my revenge.

"Bring me his head."

My jaw drops and I can't breathe as the crowd's roars are deafening and Ilyn Payne brings Ice down to my father's neck, separating head from body.


	7. Headed Home

**There will be things in this chapter from the tv show, and things will seem familiar. I don't want to use too many lines from the tv show since I'm making the main plot up, but I'm pleased with how this chapter came out.**

**NOTE: I never said how old Gendry is right now in the story, sorry guys. Arya describes him as a man, but he's not too old. I wouldn't do that. Right now he's twenty. **

**I don't own the lines from the show etc. **

**Merry Christmas everyone xo**

* * *

My sudden screams are drowned out by the cheers of crowd. I fall to my knees, and put my hands in my head. When someone picks me up, I start to fight back but Tommen's voice is in my ear. "Stop fighting Arya!" He whispers harshly. He pulls me back, far behind the buildings and into an alleyway lines with crates of different sizes and shapes.

"Get away from me!" I scream at him when he pushes me against the wall. "I hate you! I hate you all!" I feel the hot tears start to stream down my face.

"I know, Arya! I know!" Tommen says. "I know you do, but you need to listen to me!"

"Why would I listen to anything you say?" I ask him. He covers my mouth and I dig my heel into his foot.

"Ow," he says, stepping back, but keeping his hand over my mouth. "Dammit, Arya! Stop it, I don't have much time. You..._need _to get out of here, Arya. I mean it. It's not safe for you. My father will have you imprisoned on the spot. If that happens, you will die a brutal death. I can't let that happen to you. A man named Yoren is taking men to Winterfell. You need to go with him, and go home. There, you will be safe. With the numbers of northerners protecting you, my family won't harm you. I know it is confusing, but I need you to trust me."

Tommen moves his hand from my mouth and I start to say something, but he interrupts. "No, I _need _you to trust me. You will be safe once you are in Winterfell."

"I'm not leaving without Sansa."

"Sansa will stay alive, I can promise you that. She is still betrothed to Joffrey, and so long as that is in place, she will stay alive. The future King needs a wife, Arya. She will be alive."

"But can you swear to me that she will be safe?" I ask him.

Tommen only looks at me for a few seconds, and I can guess my answer. "I will do everything I can to help her. I'm not completely useless. You're more in danger than she is, think of it that way."

"How can I trust you?"

"Because she is the sister of the woman I was to marry," Tommen says. "Even without the marriage, I will help her as much as I can."

I nod gratefully and don't say anything. Tommen takes the time to reach into one of the crates that were next to us, along the alleyway. He hands me a pair of pants and a shirt.  
"Change into this," he says. When I stare at him blankly, he adds, "Now!"

I turn towards the my left so I can lean against the alley wall to help me pull on the pants. Tommen turns the other way to look for anyone coming from the street.

When I pull the dress off, I drop it in the crate from where the shirt and pants came from.

The shirt falls mid thigh, and the pants are too big, but I can't care about it now. "What of my hair?" I ask Tommen.

When he turns towards me, he unsheathes a small hand knife. I sigh and turn around again. A few minutes pass and when I face Tommen, I look at the ground to see my long locks of hair, tangled and strewn in the mud. I reach back and touch my hair. I can tell it's uneven.

"Do I look like a boy?"

Tommen eyes my body clad in the roomy clothes and then looks at my face. He nods. "It'll have to do. Though, I much prefer your long hair." I only shrug my shoulders, not knowing what to say. Tommen pokes his head into the street and checks to make sure it's clear. "I have to go now, they'll start to look for me. I'll cover for you." He pulls a folded piece of paper form his pocket and hands it to me. "Don't read it until you're safe, okay? Keep it hidden. Go down that way, stay in the back alleys until you see a cart. Yes, a cart. A man named Yoren should be there, he knows who you are. He is a good man and will keep you safe. Like I said earlier, he'll take you out of here to Winterfell."

I nodded and took the folded paper in my hands. When Tommen was silent I said, "Thank you, Tommen. For helping me...will you be okay?"

Tommen smiled sadly and says, " yes, I will be. You don't need to worry about me. It wasn't anything you have to thank me for, either." He drops his voice to a whisper and says, "This will be the last time I see you, Arya Stark. Do me a favor, and get to Winterfell safely."

I try to smile back but I don't know what my face looks like. Tommen takes a hold of my chin and leans down and kisses me. It feel weird, seeing as it is the first time I am kissed. Sansa used to tell me how wonderful first kisses are, but I think it's strange actually, and not what I expected at all. It doesn't last very long, and Tommen whispers, "Go now."

I nod my head and watch him disappear slowly around the corner into the street, leaving me alone and clutching a letter in my hands. I don't know how long I stand there for. But when I snap into reality, I shove the letter in my pants against my hip bone and turn and start running.

I follow Tommen's words and stay in the back alleyways. It takes me a good while, but I finally see the cart, already hooked up to two horses, and preparing to leave the City. I am relieved when I find I'm just in time. The men around me take no second glances in my direction, and I am thankful for it. I see an older man giving orders to a group, and my instincts tell me he is Yoren. When I walk towards him, I don't see the foot that is stuck out in my path, and I meet the ground with a face full of dirt. I push myself up to my hands and knees to see two boys laughing. The one who I suppose tripped me is overweight with a head full of curly hair. His friend is thin with yellow hair. They can't be older than I am.

"Watch where you're going midget," the pudgy one says.

"He looks like a girl," his friend says.

"Probably a eunuch," the first one says. I roll my eyes and start walking towards Yoren when the pudgy boy yanks my arm back painfully and pushes me to the ground. I land hard on my back, and it hurts, but I refuse to show that. I climb to my feet, ignoring the shooting pain in my tailbone and when the pudgy boy swings his fist towards me, I easily step to the side and with all the force I can muster up, I punch him in the jaw. He howls in pain.

"If you ever touch me again, I'll kill you," I say as I take a step towards him and he takes a step back, rubbing his jaw. I keep walking towards him, and add, "I bet you've never killed anyone. I have, and I can do it again, just as easily as I did the first time."

The pudgy boy steps back into someone's chest and he whirls around and I look down at the ground fast. "Oh you like picking on the little ones, do you?" a familiar accented voice asks the boy. It's he man I saw earlier from the smithy. I freeze as the voice continues on, and I watch the pudgy boy start walking backwards, away from me. "You know, I've been hammering an anvil these past ten years. When I hit that steel, it sings. Are you going to sing when I hit you?" I look up at the speaker's arms and take in the muscles. If I hurt the boy when I hit him, I wonder how he would react if he is hit again by a much stronger man.

The pudgy boy and his friend walk away, and I look at the ground, and absent-mindedly rub the back of my sore knuckles.

"You okay?" he asks me. Oh shit, he hasn't recognized me, has he? I don't think so. Men don't pay attention to details, right? They're all stupid right? Isn't that right? Then why do I feel nervous, as if his eyes could unveil the truth? The first time I had long hair and was still mistaken for a boy. The second time I wore a dress and was with Tommen, and now, I wear clothes that are too big on me and my hair is cropped short and my face is covered with dirt. I can feel my heart beat fast, which is a stupid thing, right? I don't feel nervous. I realize he's waiting for an answer, and I nod my head once. "Thanks," I try to say in a deeper voice like a boy's, but I want to smack myself because I sound like a dying animal instead. I don;t notice the new sound of footsteps approaching until I see a pair of heavy boots in my peripheral vision. I look up to see the man I assumed was Yoren, and he is staring at me with a hard expression.

"You're Arry the orphan boy, right?" He asks me, scratching his beard.

"Uhh..." I trail off. "Yeah."

"Welcome to the Night's Watch my lad," he says. He steps back from me and announces in a loud voice. "Alright you sorry sons of whores, it's time to go. It's a thousand leagues from here to the Wall, and winter is coming!"

I tense up at his last words. _Winter is Coming. _He wouldn't say that unless he was on my side. Tommen was right, Yoren will help me. As I start to walk, following the line of men, I feel the letter pressed against my hip bone, and it feels as if it weighs a hundred pounds.


	8. The Letter

**This is in the same day as chapter 7. I say nothing else. enjoy x**

* * *

The sun beats down on our back as we trudge the open road. For a group of 50+ people, we move slowly, but Yoren doesn't seem affected by it. I, along with a few others, are the only ones walking while the rest are in a cart drawn by horses. I don't mind walking, but I'm not enjoying it this time. It's evening already, but it feels like we've been traveling for ages. We just move at a very _slow _pace. I can hear the breathing of men all around me. My feet are beginning to ache because since we left King's Landing this morning, we've not stopped but to piss. There is a funny taste in my mouth. Sweat continues to drip down my bangs and into my eyes, stinging my already tired vision. As uncomfortable as I am, I will not be the one to slow us down. The sooner I get home, the best. I can imagine running into my mother's arms, oh, I miss her so. I didn't think I would when we set out to go to King's Landing in the first place, but I do. I miss her. But not as much as I miss father-oh. Blood, so much blood. Sword going down, head rolling, blood, blood, blood. So much of it. Screams, shouts, blood. Cries, claps, blood.

I can't hear someone say my name. I'm too busy hearing the roar of the crowd as my father's head hits the ground.

"Hey!" a familiar voice says loud in my ear. I jump away. "Sorry," he says, backing away from me. Oh, it's the boy with black hair and blue eyes. "You weren't paying attention."

"Yes I was," I snap back at him.

He chuckles but says nothing of it. "Yoren says we're almost at the spot we're staying at over night."

"Great," I say.

"I thought you wanted to know."

"I heard him," I lie.

"No you didn't."

I'm _not _about to argue with this kid. "I did too. Now, shut up and leave me alone." He finally allows me to walk undisturbed, and I'm grateful for it. After a few seconds, I realize I could've been nicer to him, but oh well. He was just trying to tell me what I didn't hear. _You're a wolf_, one voice in my head says. _Wolves aren't nice to anyone outside their pack_.

_Right now you're Arry the orphan boy_, another voice argues.

_But underneath that, you're a wolf of Winterfell. _

_Shut up. _

_You know I'm right. _

_You are, but shut up anyway. _

Am I going insane? I ask myself. Probably.

By nightfall, Yoren tells us that the soft ground we're walking on is the ground we're sleeping on tonight. Everyone nearly literally falls to the ground from where they stand.

Camp is set up, and the group is almost completely silent. I find out a stream is nearby, and while it's my turn to drink from it, I hear someone say, "Hey," behind me in a soft, near whisper. I turn around and my shoulders slump. It's the boy with black hair and blue eyes. Good Gods, what does he want _now_?

"Oh it's you," I say as I stand. Annoyance is in my voice. Good.

He doesn't seem to notice. Or if he does, then he's not saying anything about it. "Yoren said that we need to sleep in groups," he says. "Now I _know _you didn't hear that. We're out of earshot from the others."

"Okay," I say. "What, you want to be in a group with me?"  
"Well, you're the only one here I know," he says.

"You don't know me."

"I've talked to you the most."

I sigh. "Okay, fine."

Later that night, I find that people really did sleep in smaller groups, and were spread out. I was unfortunate enough to have the pudgy boy and his thin friend in mine. I told them that as long as they didn't bother the boy with the black hair and blue eyes, and me, then we should be fine. I'm laying on my back now, listening to the distant, and near snoring of men and boys all around me. The moonlight is strong above us. I remember the letter Tommen wrote for me, and I take it out of my pants and roll over to my stomach. The moonlight allows me to read the words scrawled across the paper.

_Arya,_

_I know you are confused now. I know you're shocked and upset, and right now if I was with you, you'd want to hit me. I need to explain things to you though. If I give this letter to you, then it means I can't explain everything in person, and I'm sorry for that. _

_Your father came to me a few days after the moment I told you I heard he was going to look for bastard's born from my father. I didn't understand why he came to me of all people, but he gave me specific orders. He told me that if he was ever executed, then I have to get you out of King's Landing. He told me to take you to Yoren, whom I suspected Eddard talked with too. He knew I wouldn't be able to get Sansa out with you, what with her proposal to Joffrey. I didn't understand it then, but I trusted your father. I always will trust House Stark, more than my own. Your father told me no more, but that he wants the best for you and your family. He told me I'm the only one he could trust to get you out of King's Landing. I know nothing else, Arya. I thought writing you a letter would bring you some small semblance of peace, but if it doesn't then you can tear it up and scatter it to the wind. As I write this letter, it occurs to me that I will most likely never see you again, but I want you to know that you would've been an excellent wife, and I would've chosen you as mine over any other woman. I wish nothing but the best for you, Arya. Stay who yourself because who you are is the woman who I've fallen in love with. _

_ Tommen _

By the time I finish reading the letter, tears stream endlessly down my face. I fold the letter back up and hide it in my pants again. I lay on my side, and I am thankful no one can see me. Tears continue to slide off my face and into the soft dirt beneath me. I am thankful no one is here to see me fall asleep, susceptible to any nightmare I have.


	9. His Name is Gendry pt 1

**SO I don't like this chapter. It's a filler, but I found that if I tack it on to the next part then it will be too long for one chapter and this was the best place for me to cut it off. I'm sorry it's short. The next part should be up shortly. **

* * *

I am woken up with a nudge to the gut. I open my eyes to find the pudgy boy looking down at me. He says nothing and I push myself up to my feet.

"You look like hell," he tells me.

I tell him, "You look no better." I look around to see everyone else has already woken up, and I was one of the last ones. I hear Yoren shouting to everyone something about eating at the next spot we stay the night, and just like that, we're on the move again.

As soon as we move out of the shaded area we were at, the sun shines bright in my eyes and I blink rapidly as I hold my hand up to block it out. My eyes are sore from the previous night's crying and the lack of sleep. I see the boy with black hair and blue eyes give me a strange look, and I only give him a glare that I hope says _try me,_ _I dare you_. He says nothing.

Walk, walk, walk, stop, take a piss, drink water, walk, walk, walk some more. Listen to the chatter of men and boys around me. Ignore the boy with black hair and blue eyes; ignore his looks of pity. I don't want pity. I want to go home. Why does he look at me like that anyway? Like he knows I'm hurting and he wants to help me as if he can? I don't want his help. I don't want anyone's help. Except Yoren's...he seems like the only one around here who's got any right sense in his head.

I don't know how long we continue to travel on for, but when Yoren tells us where we're going to sleep, it's still broad daylight. When we stop for the night, Yoren and a few other men go hunting for food, and they bring back some sort of wild bird. After eating, we're all given different tasks to do. I'm one of the few who are sent to gather wood for fires. While I'm stepping on long branches of fallen trees, and breaking them, I see the boy with black hair and blue eyes is gathering wood too. I don't know why, but I don't want to talk to him, let alone see him. Which is a little unfair, because he didn't do anything against me. When I decide I have enough pieces of wood, I pick them up and head back for camp.

I'm walking through camp when I hear someone call to me. "Boy!" A voice whispers. "Hey there, boy!" I look over and see the three figures locked in the cage. Yoren told us not to talk to them, but I walk over to them anyway.

"A boy has more courage than sense," the first one says in a foreign accent. I only raise my eyebrows because I have no idea what the fuck he's talking about. He notices. "Your supervisor advised you to not come near us, hmm?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Doesn't matter now, does it? I'm already here."

"A boy is smart," he responds. I take time to look at his features. He looks maybe twenty-five or so. I see a streak of blond in his burgundy-brown hair, and his eyes are a shade of light brown.

"I should hope so," I tell him.

"Yoren told us not to go near those three," A familiar voice says behind me. I turn around to see the boy with black hair and blue eyes, and he is walking past me, carrying his own pile of wood.

I follow after him and say, "They don't scare me."

"Well you're stupid," he says back to me. "They scare me."

"You're the stupid one," I say, rolling my eyes. He plops his pile of wood on the ground and as I set mine down, I add, "They're in there, and you're out here. And as long as you're out here and they're in there, they can't harm you."

The boy opens his mouth to retort, but he stops when we hear the sound of horse hooves approaching. I look over and see two Gold Cloaks riding towards Yoren.

"Oh shit," I mutter. I move to hide behind the closest thing, and it happens to be the boy with black hair and blue eyes. I crouch behind his standing figure and wrap my arms around my knees.

"What are you doing?" he whispers. I look up to see him looking over his shoulder. I'm thankful because he hasn't moved, and I hope he doesn't.

"They're probably looking for me," I whisper. He looks forward again. _Please don't move, please don't move_.

It's quiet for a few seconds and then one of the Gold Cloaks yell, "We're looking for a boy named Gendry. Anyone who finds him will be richly rewarded." I stand when I hear the retreating horse hooves. I look around to see the men are looking at the man in front of me, and I take a step back. _Well shit_.

"You're him aren't you?" I ask him quietly. "The one they're looking for." He only looks back at me, but doesn't say anything. It's true. I can finally put a name to the boy with black hair and blue eyes. A few more seconds of silence pass, and it feels like an eternity passes by until Yoren shouts for us all to go back to whatever we were doing.


	10. His Name is Gendry pt 2

**Okay this is the next part. Most of this chapter is taken from the tv show, but I couldn't resist adding it in. **

**creds to the show writers and George Martin from what I copied. I own nothing blah blah blah **

* * *

I'm washing out pots alongside the pudgy boy and his blond friend. They're talking about battles for some odd reason.

"If you were caught in a battle, you'd shit your pants," I tell the pudgy boy when he says he's seen a battle.

"I would not," he says, pointing his brush at me. "I've seen enough of battles to not shit m-"

"Liar," I say.

"Am not! I saw a man kill another man right in front of the pub in Flea Bottom," he says.

"What makes that a battle?" I ask him.  
"They had armor on, hello." He gives me a look as if I'm stupid. I ignore the need to laugh.

"That doesn't make it a battle," I tell him.

"Does too!"

"Gendry's an armor apprentice," I say. I look over at him to see he's looking in our direction. "Tell Gendry what makes a fight into a battle."

"It"s-" the pudgy boy stammers. "It's when they've got armor on."

"Who told you that makes it into a battle?" Gendry asked him.

"A knight."

"...How'd you know he was a knight?"

"He had armor on."

"You don't have to be a knight to wear armor. Any idiot can buy armor."

"How'd you know?"  
"Cause I sold armor."

I smile when the boy is left dumbfounded and ends up leaving the stream with his friend. After I watch them leave, I walk across the rocks in the riverbed towards Gendry who is filling water pots.

"What did the Gold Cloaks want with you?" I ask him.

He doesn't look at me when he answers, he just continues on with what he's doing. "Better question is: what made you think they wanted _you_?"

"That's not the question I asked," I say. I follow Gendry to the large empty pot in which he's dumping water.

"It's the question I'm asking though," he says. "Did you think they wanted you because you're a highborn lady?"

Gendry doesn't look back to see if I follow him back to the river. I don't. When he comes back to the large pot, he chuckles at my expression. "Did you think I'm as stupid as the rest of them?"

"The Night's Watch doesn't take girls, you idiot," I say as I follow him back to the river this time.

"You're the idiot if you thought I wouldn't notice," he says as he scoops up the river water. When he stands to his feet, I stand in his way.

"The fat one and his follower can't know. No one can know," I tell him as I stare at the ground.

"They won't. Not from me," he tells me. I look up at his eyes then, and strangely I feel like I can trust him. "Their names are Hot Pie and Lommy, by the way," he says as he walks around me.

It doesn't take me long to think about which name belongs to who. But _Hot Pie_? What kind of name is that? I shake my head and walk back to Gendry. I stop him from walking back to the river and he sighs. "Were the Gold Cloaks looking for you because...because the Hand was talking to you?"

"Something like that," he says. "He asked me questions..._they _asked questions."

"Who?"

"How can someone so small be such a huge pain in my ass?" he questions.

"Who else before the last Hand talked to you?" I ask again.

"What's it to you?"

I avert my gaze from his and look at the ground. "Can I trust you?" I ask him. I look back up to him to see him nod his head after a few seconds. "For some reason I believe you," I add.

"You should," he tells me in a gentler tone. A weird feeling is in my chest. I feel like something pulls at my heart and it makes me pause for a few seconds. I shake my head and say, "There's a lot of Highborns that pass through the City, right?"

Gendry shrugs and says, "I wouldn't say a lot, but yeah. A few do."

"Well...The Hand of the King...the one who was killed...he's my father. My name isn't Arry. It's Arya of House Stark." Gendry's eyes widen for a split second and I continue talking. "You knew I was a Highborn when you saw me with Prince Tommen, but you didn't know I was the Hand's youngest daughter. Princess Sansa is my sister. I couldn't- Tommen couldn't get her out of the city like he could for me. He's the reason I'm standing here. Yoren's taking me home to Winterfell."

"Your father was the traitor," Gendry says.

Honestly, that's the only bit of information that was registered in his head? "He was never a traitor! Joffrey's a liar."

"The Queen told us he committed treason," Gendry says.

"She's a liar too. She manipulated, lied, and won to get my father dead. He was trying to help the people, not harm them." As I explain this to him, I feel as if I can see his mind go to work, calculating his thoughts.

"You have to get home," he says. I nod. "Well," Gendry starts again. He takes a deep breathe and says, "I'll help you in any way I can, my lady."

"Do not call me milady!" I tell him. Gendry grins and I push him back. "Well, that was un-lady like." I push him back again and he falls to the ground behind him. I hear him laughing as I sigh and walk back to get the pans I was washing by the river.


	11. Change of Plan

**I found a tiny mistake in ch 10 so I replaced it sorry guys. **

* * *

"It's getting dark," Gendry says.

"We didn't have to do this tonight you know," I tell Yoren who walks a few feet in front of us.

"Not my fault the boy told me about the house he saw only a few minutes ago," Yoren yells back at us.

He's right though. A few minutes ago, some kid told Yoren he saw a house while we were walking earlier today, and so Yoren asked Gendry and I to come with him to check it out. "It should be coming up soon," Yoren says a few minutes later.

"I don't see a house," I say.

"Is that it?" Gendry asked. Arya's line of sight followed his finger and there was the top of a chimney.

"Good work kid," Yoren says, and we head off in that direction. Coming close to the house, one would say it was abandoned, but Yoren knocks on the door anyway. The outside walls are old and vines were growing up the sides. The shutters are dirty and the windowsills are dusty.

"Maybe it's abandoned," Gendry says. Yoren kicks down the door and it opens. He walks inside and Gendry motions for me to go before him. As I walk past him he whispers, "Ladies first," with an amused expression on his face, and I punch his arm. The inside of the house looks no better than the outside, honestly. Dust covers everything, and dirt is on the walls.

"Whoever lived here is long gone. They didn't even pack properly," Yoren says from across the room. "Split up and look everywhere."

While I'm looking through a bedroom, Gendry calls out from the room he's in, "Arya, I think you need to see this."

As I walk out the bedroom door, I hear Yoren exclaim loudly, "For fuck's sake! You know who she is?" When I enter the room they're in, I see Gendry nod. "Well, someone else was bound to find out," he adds.

"What is it?" I ask.

"This," Gendry say. He points to something against the wall. When I look, I see it's not something against the wall, but something tacked _on _the wall. It's a big piece of cloth that has a direwolf running on a field on it. I can recognize the wolf on it anywhere. There's a tapestry in my home with the same wolf on it. A small gasp escapes my lips as I walk towards it. I touch the cloth, not believing it's real. My finger strokes the delicate lines that make the wolf's head. When I feel something slide down my cheek, I wipe it away and find it to be tears. It takes me a second to realize it, but I'm crying.

"Seems even people this far South were on your side," Yoren says. I sniff and stand back up.

"Yeah," I tell him. "I guess so."

I'm sitting at the table when Yoren comes in the kitchen and sits across from me. Gendry is still looking around the house at who knows what. "You're tired," Yoren tells me.

"I won't be able to sleep," I tell him. "How do you do it?"

Yoren leans back in the chair, and the wood creaks under his weight. "Just like any other man, I suppose."

"You've seen things, right?" I ask him. "How do you sleep knowing you've seen things?"

Yoren leans in and says, "I'm sorry you had to see that. Truth be told, I don't blame you for not wanting sleep. But you're one tough girl, I know that. You take well after your father. I was a few years older than you when I saw my brother killed right in front of me. His killer got up and ran after he killed more people than I can count. I found out later that his name was Willem. After that I started saying his name, Willem, over and over. I would say it while I ate, while I pissed and bathed. It got so bad I would say his name right before I went to bed every night like a ...like a prayer. Some years later, Willem came back to town. I buried my axe so far into his chest, the blade started to poke through his back...I found I was able to sleep better after that."

I ponder that for a few seconds. "A prayer..." I trail off. I definitely have a few names for a prayer.

"Listen to me girl," Yoren says, capturing my attention again. "If you head down the path for revenge, don't let it control you. The need for blood isn't worth losing yourself over."

I nod slowly as I listen to his words, but I don't say anything. I hadn't thought of getting revenge myself. I thought Robb was going to be the one to lead the Northerns to the South to get revenge...but now that I listen to Yoren, I realize I want it to be me to kill Joffrey, The Queen, The King, Ilyn Payne, and the Hound. I want to be there as the life drains from their eyes. I want to be the last thing they see.

"Do you hear me girl?" Yoren asks louder this time.

I nod and say, "I hear you."

Yoren nods and says, "Good. Now let's head back. GENDRY!"

"Good Gods I'm right here," Gendry says coming up behind Yoren.

"Let's head back," Yoren repeats.

I stand to my feet and walk towards the door. Yoren and Gendry stay where they stand. "Give me a second with the lad girl," Yoren says. I nod once and look again at the House Stark tapestry tacked to the wall before walking out the door.

"Give me a second with the lad girl," Yoren says. What does he want with me? I watch Arya leave the house.

"I have a bad feeling," Yoren says. "We're being followed, kid. I saw them while we were walking here this morning."  
"King Robert's men?" I ask.

Yoren shakes his head. "No. They ain't Gold Cloaks. They follow a different leader." Yoren closes the distance between us and he grabs a handful of my shirt in one of his fists. Now, I haven't been afraid of a man before, what with my own muscles (I'm usually the one to scare kids, like Hot Pie), but Yoren scares the shit out of me. "I need you to swear you'll watch over the girl. Stay with her, and make sure she gets home," he says. "She's been through enough already, I don't need a boy to fuck it all up."

I suppose Yoren already knows that whoever is following us plans on attacking us. I nod my head because I already swore to myself that I would protect her. "I swear," I tell him.

"Would you die for her?" Yoren asks. I already decided that part too. I nod my head.

While Yoren and Gendry talk about who knows what, I decide to pee in a nearby bush. It's refreshing to find relief. I guess I finally found out how men feel when they piss on trees. As I pull my pants up, the folded letter Tommen gave me flutters to the (thankfully) unsoiled ground. I pick it up and turn it around and around and around in my fingers. I hadn't thought about the letter since I read it, but now I'm forced to remember bits and pieces of his words. _Who you are is the woman who I've fallen in love with_. _Who you are is the woman who I've fallen in love with_. No! Father's head is falling to the ground again and I'm screaming and crying and I'm sure I popped my ear drums and people are cheering and there's blood everywhere and it's wrong, it's wrong and I can't-

"Arya!" Someone shouts behind me. I jump when a hand is lain on my shoulder. Two hands turn me around and it's Gendry.

"It's me Arya! It's only me," he says soothingly. As soon as he speaks, blood is no longer everywhere, and people aren't cheering and I'm standing with only Gendry. "You okay?" He asks. I nod my head slowly even though I'm not so sure.

Gendry takes my shoulders and shakes me once, gently but firmly. I say loud, "I'm fine!"

"Didn't seem like it," he says.

"Yoren is probably looking for us," I point out as I walk around him. I'm eager to get out of this place.

"Probably," Gendry agrees behind me.

The walk back towards camp is dull and quiet. Yoren doesn't say anything and Gendry doesn't say anything, so I don't say anything. I feel as if Yoren is eager to go back to camp too because he walks a little faster than he did when we were on the way to check out the house. I don't say anything of it though. When we reach camp, he instructs for the people who are still awake to go to sleep.

I look at the half moon in the sky while everyone around me sleeps. I wonder if Jon or mother are looking at the same moon. I wonder if Sansa is too. Oh, I miss her. I didn't think in all my life I possibly could, but I do. I'm going to get her back though. One day I'll come back for her. The day I kill Joffrey, I'll take my sister back with me to Winterfell. As I imagine stabbing Joffrey with a knife over and over and over, I hear a strange sound. It was a quick whoosh sound, as if someone threw something over our heads. When it comes again, I quickly place what it is. Whoosh...whoosh...whoosh. They're arrows. Someone's shooting at us. I hear a man yell near me, and then everyone is suddenly awake.

Everyone is shouting and arrows are flying through the air. Some are piercing targets, and some aren't. I can't move because people are shouting and men are dying and arrows are flying past me. I see people running towards the safety of the nearest tree line and I see other men clothed in some type of armor gaining on us and killing people. When I come to my senses, I stand and run as fast as I can towards the tree line as well. When I reach it, I feel a small semblance of protection, which is stupid because bushes don't offer much help in the way of an arrow. I see other men for the Night's Watch running towards the bushes too, but most are shot down. I see Yoren facing three other men and I want to help. Something like willpower pushes me forward, but then something like an arm holds me back. "No Arya!" Gendry's voice is in my ear. I jerk away from him, but his shoulder is then in my way and I can't move.

"Let me go!" I shout. I hit his arm multiple times but he still doesn't budge. He only mutters a "Dammit Arya! He told me to protect you!"

"Bloody fucking hell!" I tell him. I stop moving when Yoren is shot three times with arrows in the heart, and then falls to the ground.

"No!" I scream. Gendry's hand covers my mouth when I start spewing profanities, and so my words are muffled.

"You can't help him," Gendry says in a low voice. But I could have. I could have.

One of the men walks through the open field towards the line of trees and says, "Alright you gutter rats. Come out from behind the trees and we won't kill you."

No ones moves. The man- who I assume is the leader- makes a motion with his fingers, and then four of his men start walking towards the bushes. I don't move and neither does Gendry, and we're both thrown into the open field by one of the men. Some more are thrown next to us and then the leader tells us to stand. We do and I take the time to count how many of us are there. Including me, there's twelve of us. Twelve out of at least thirty people. This wasn't supposed to happen. Yoren and those men were supposed to go the Wall and help out Jon and the others, but that won't happen now. There's a saying that has been going around for many years- even before I was born. When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die. But if you play any game you can die anyway because life is unfair like that.

I hear someone shouting in my face, but I don't answer. I feel a hand slap me hard in the cheek, but I don't answer. My face is in pain, but I don't complain. When the leader shouts, "We're on the way to Harrenhall," I only think, _We may go there, but you won't. I'll kill you first. _

* * *

**So I'm leaving it up to you, the readers. Should I put in a part when they reach Harrenhall or not? I can go a million places in this story, and I can make them go to Harrenhall or not. It's up to you because it doesn't matter to me. I wanted to make this story longer than my other stories though. **


	12. Gendry

This chapter is in Gendry's POV.

* * *

Good Gods I hated King's Landing. It was a living hell. I hated the King and the Queen. Everyone did. The inly acceptable members of the Royal Family I could tolerate were the youngest Prince and Princess. Prince Tommen came into the smithy every once in a while, and he always admired my work. I only ran into the Princess once, and she blushed and flurried off. The Prince wasn't the only one who came into the smithy, though. It was mostly drunken idiots who bought things that I doubted they knew how to use. If it weren't for the money they handed me, I would've kicked them out.

When Ned Stark walked in, he asked me about my parents. Like I told Jon Arryn, they weren't anyone of interest really. My mum was my mum, and I didn't know who my father was. He nodded his head and left. I shook my head and went back to work. I didn't (and still don't) know why the Hands asked me anything; I'm not worth their time.

When the girl walked in and asked me why Ned Stark was talking to me, it was even stranger. What did she want with him? I guessed then it didn't matter because I saw her again a few days later, but this time she was hanging on Prince Tommen's arm and dressed as a lady. She gave me a look that asked me not to mention anything so I didn't. She left, leaving me wondering who she was. I honestly thought about her a lot after that. Her dark hair, grey eyes, and pale skin reminded me of the Hand of the King.

Speaking of the Hand, he was killed later that day. I didn't know him personally, but I didn't have anything against the man either. The Queen gave a spew about how he was a traitor (which was probably a lie. Whatever came out of the bitch's mouth was a lie and I knew that) and then his head fell to the ground. Among the deafening cheers, I swore I heard a scream. A scream that said he was a good man. Looking around, I couldn't find the owner.

I had no time to think about it because I was to go to the Night's Watch then. I heard and saw some pudgy kid picking on another kid. After I scared the pudgy kid, I saw he was picking on-not another boy- but the girl I saw from earlier. Her hair was just cut real short and she was wearing clothes that were too big on her. What a girl was doing, going to join the Night's Watch, I had no idea. But I wasn't about to say anything to Yoren or anyone else.

I finally learned her real name a few days later. "My name isn't Arry. It's Arya of House Stark," she said. Well I knew she was a girl, but I didn't know she was a Highborn!

When she said, "Yoren's taking me home to Winterfell," I realized she had a small chance of making it to Winterfell alone, so I put it up to me to help her. I told her the others wouldn't learn who she really was and I meant it.

When Yoren asked me if I would help her, I had already decided I would, so it was easy for me to tell him yes. He told me he thought we were going to be ambushed, and he was right.

I kept Arya from running out to help him when he stood against them. I knew she couldn't have helped him if she ran out and I made a promise to Yoren that I wasn't going to break. When Yoren was killed, I noticed an immediate change in Arya. She stopped moving, stopped responding. We were forced out from behind the tree line and in a line. I never heard a peep from Arya. Not when she was yelled at and not when the leader slapped her hard across the face because she didn't respond to his command. I couldn't do anything about it, but I decided I would later. I could tell Arya was a strong person for her young age. She couldn't be older than sixteen and she already saw and experienced more than a lot of people her age. She didn't complain, she didn't whine about shit, and for that I admired her. She's definitely not like any other Highborn I've met. I've seen other Highborn ladies, some younger and some older, who have all complained about things no one honestly cared for and it tired me out. As we walk in a single file line as per orders from the leader, I decide there's more to little Arya Stark than meets the eye.


	13. Welcome to Hell

**So I originally really didn't want to make them go to Harrenhal, but I have to for later on in the story. They will only be there for about one chapter or two, so hopefully it won't be too bad. **

* * *

It's still nighttime and it's cold. We walk in a single file line down the road. Why do we walk in a line? Well it's because our wrists are bound and we have no choice. I wish I had a sword or something that I can shove up the soldier's asses. There's six of them and they all sit atop their horses. My cheek aches but I couldn't care less. I don't know what Harrenhal is, but I don't want to find out. My legs are aching because I've been walking for what felt like forever today already, and we just can't catch a fucking break. Everyone is quiet except for the occasional comments the soldiers say to each other here and there. I hear a quiet sob coming from someone in the line in front of me. I cock my head to the side, trying to figure out who it is. I see Hot Pie's shoulders shake and it's a dead giveaway. I'm not the only one who noticed it because one of the soldiers makes fun of him for it. I can't decide on what is making him cry, but then I remember I didn't see Lommy in the line with us. Lommy was Hot Pie's friend and that explains that.

"Leave him alone," I tell the soldier.

"What did you say to me?" He asks me. Something I didn't expect happens; the whole line is stopped.

"Can you not hear me?" I ask him. "Shall I smack you on the ear to help with your hearing?"

I know I got myself in some deep shit because the soldier dismounted his horse and started to walk towards me. While on the horse, the soldiers don't seem too intimidating at all, but when they're on the ground it's a different story. I had to tilt my head back to look him in the eye, and that's exactly what I did.

"If I were you boy, I'd watch what you say to me," he says, hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"I'm not afraid of you," I tell him. He raises his hand and slaps me hard across the cheek again- the same cheek he slapped me on earlier. As soon as my head snaps to the side, I can feel part of the inside of my cheek open up, and blood spills from my lips. I bend over and spit it up on the ground at my feet.

"That should teach you boy," the leader says as he walks back to his horse and mounts it.

I wipe my mouth with my sleeve and tell him, "I'm going to kill you one day."

"I'm looking forward to it my lad," he says, not phased by my words one bit. The line picks up walking again and that was that.

We are forced to keep moving well into the next morning, and by that time, my feet ache and my mouth is drier than sand. I notice that we are moving into less dense forestry, which only means that we are nearing some sort of city. My guess is it's Harrenhal. My right cheek still hurts and I'm positive it's bruised. When the leader announces there's a stream nearby and we are going to stop, everyone is still quiet but I know they are relieved and tired as much as I am. Upon reaching the stream, our chains are taken off for a brief few minutes. Our wrists are red and raw, but that doesn't matter because the water is in front of us. I never thought before that I'd be this happy to see water. I fall to my knees in front of the stream and bring it to my dry lips. I can't even being to describe what the feeling is like when the water quenches my thirst. When I am full of the cool liquid, I cup my hands under the stream and bring it to my hot face. I wince when I touch my cheek, but other than that I'm happy when the water instantly cools me down.

I walk back towards where the others sit on the ground and I sit too. I see Gendry walk towards me and he sits down beside me. I don't have time to think anything because he catches my jaw in his hand. He gently tilts my head to the left to look at my cheek.

I chuckle because it's not humorous, it's pathetic. "How bad is it?"

"Bruised, but I think you'll live," he offers me a quick smile. I don't know if it's the water that rejuvenated me and made me see clearer, or if it was the fact that I might be delirious because of the heat (probably both) but I notice things about Gendry's appearance that I just didn't see before. I mean, I noticed the dark raven black hair, the bright ice blue eyes, and the muscles that laced his arms, but I didn't notice how defined his cheekbones are, or how square his jaw is or how his eyes light up when he smiles at me until now. It feels weird for me to notice these things now, but better late than never I suppose. Before I know it, I'm smiling back at him. And that is definitely strange because I haven't been in a smiling type of mood in a while. It takes me a few seconds to realize Gendry's hand is still holding my face and I quickly push it away. It wouldn't be any good to have the Harrenhal soldiers figure out I'm a girl. I look up at one of them and he is giving me a strange look, and I realize it may be too late. Maybe he already figured it out. I sure hope not.

The leader announces it's time to start moving again if we are to reach Harrenhal by midday. I and the other eleven of us stand in a line to get the shackles put on our wrists again. The soldier who was giving me a funny look a few minutes ago is the one who is putting the chains back on us. When he reaches me, I'm taken by surprise when he lays his hot and heavy hand on my left breast. There's nothing there to grab per say (I am not yet filled in, and mother told me once she didn't start to fill out like a lady until she was sixteen as well), but it angers me to no end and I punch him in the nose as hard as I can. The soldier reels back as surprised as I was, and he lets me go and holds his nose. I see the blood stat to pour from between his fingers and I'm oddly satisfied.

"Chiswyck," the leader says. "What the hell are you doing?"

"  
This one is a girl, sir," Chiswyck answers, looking up at the leader. "And now I'm going to kill her."

When Chiswyck walks towards me, the leader says, "You will not touch her. Tywin will want to know we picked up a girl." Tywin? Tywin Lannister?

"You're a girl?" Hot pie says near the front of the line. "Since when?"

"Since birth you idiot," I tell him as I examine my already bruising knuckles.

"Can't believe a little girl just basically handed your ass to you," the leader mutters to Chiswyck as he walks past him. "Pathetic."

"She caught me off guard," he excuses.

"Well maybe next time don't piss her off."

Chiswyck sneers at me and I only glare back at him. I feel Gendry gently push me along as if telling me he isn't worth it. Well Chiswyck isn't. I have a feeling he might try something later though. It doesn't matter, I'll be prepared for anything he would throw towards me.

About an hour passes. One quiet, long hour that felt like it stretched into an eternity. The sun had moved again in the sky and now is directly above us. I keep wiping my hand across my forehead and pushing back my sweat drenched bang. A new thought comes to mind, and I'm glad I don't have Nymeria with me. I'm glad she is in Winterfell (or at least somewhere still in the north) with her brothers and sister. She wouldn't do well here in the smothering hot heat.

"We have two miles until we reach Harrenhal," the leader announces. Sure enough, some minutes later, the stench of dead bodies and sick reaches my nose. I gag and cough, not used to it at all. Winterfell always smelled nice, nothing like this. I wish I can plug my nose but I have to breathe somehow, and I won't breathe through my mouth.

When Harrenhal comes into view, my jaw drops. It used to be rumored that Harrenhal was very large and stank of death. I see those rumors are true now.

I walk through the gate and notice that, for some reason, Hot Pie had fallen into step beside me. "What's that smell?" he asks, wrinkling his nose.

"Dead people," I tell him as I look at the blackened and burdened and melted building tops.

"What happened here?" Gendry asked, walking on my other side. I guess he doesn't know the rumors, then. Ha, poor soul.

"Dragons," I tell him, not even looking at him. I keep my eyes forward as I say, "If hell was accessible to the living, I'd say we're here."


	14. Part of the Pack

Harrenhal is an awful place. I'm standing in what looks like a chicken pen with other prisoners. Dead bodies are chained to walls, prisoners are shoved into wooden cells, soldiers drink to their personal merriment, children are worked nearly to death, people give me unwelcome and hardened looks, everyone has chains on their wrists. My father wouldn't stand for this, I think to myself. He would stand for justice. But my father isn't here. When I think this, I see human heads speared on poles around the city, I see my father getting beheaded again, and then I'm throwing up warm and disgusting acid from my stomach lining on the ground outside the pen. My breathing is fast and shallow and I'm sure I'm having a heart attack. If I am, then no one cares.

I feel a warm hand on my cold shoulder and I jump. "Hey, hey it's me," Gendry says. "Don't look at anything around you. Don't think about it."

"Then what?" my voice is tiny and scared as I look up at him.

"Think about..." he trails off and pulls me to sit on the ground with him. We sit along the farthest side of the pen, facing each other. Gendry says, "Tell me about yourself. Do you have any siblings?"

I nod. When I see one a soldiers grab a woman's ass, I'm disgusted. Before I can see anything else, Gendry takes my chin and makes me look at him instead. "I... I have one sister and four brothers," I tell him.

"Tell me about them."

I'm hit by an uncontrollable wave of sadness. To me, it feels as if I hadn't seem my siblings in forever. I saw Sansa last a few weeks ago, but I hadn't seen my brothers in over a month. I wonder how they are. I wonder if Jon is okay at the Wall. I wonder if Robb is married. I wonder if Bran has learned how to shoot an arrow correctly. I wonder if Rickon has been taught how to handle a sword yet. "Robb is my oldest brother," I say just above a whisper. "He is twenty-two. He's one of the best swordsmen I've ever seen and he takes after my mother in hair color. He is probably the King in the North right now, but I'm just guessing that. You would like him.

Jon is a brother of the Night's Watch. He is my father's bastard son, so his surname is Snow. My mother only tolerates him, and I know he knows that. It pains me that she wasn't so accepting of him. He is an outsider, just like me. He and I are the only Stark children who take after our father in appearances. He and Robb taught me a little bit of sword fighting. Jon is one of the most honorable men I know.

Sansa is my sister. She is just like our mother. She is also extremely beautiful, and everyone loves her because she is well disciplined and kind. She believes in romance and knights saving her and happy ever afters. She's going to marry the Prince.

Bran is only ten years old. He likes to read and ride horseback and he is learning how to shoot an arrow. Last time I saw him, he wasn't very good, but I'm sure his aim has improved well enough for me to safely walk in front of him without getting an arrow in the ass.

Rickon is six. He has a heart of gold, and he's also a very messy child. I used to go exploring the surrounding woods with him. He doesn't like to spend time with me as much as he used to, because he wants to be with other boys more."

Somewhere near us, a little girl screams in terror. I don't know what happened and my first instinct is to look, but Gendry's hands capture my face and keep me from looking. "Don't look," he murmurs.

"What is it?" I ask as the little girl keeps screaming. "Gendry what is it?!"

"It's nothing," he says. But it's something, I know it's something. The girl's screams cut off and I squeeze my eyes shut. This isn't happening, this isn't happening. Was- was she raped? Was she killed? That must've been it. What the hell kind of place is this? Hell is what it is.

"Arya look at me!" Gendry says. My breathing quickens and I'm sure I'm about to burst. "Open your eyes," he adds. I do so and look into his bright ice blue eyes. Gendry leans his forehead against mine and continues to hold my face in his hands. I place my hands over his. "You're with me, Arya. I'm with you. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you." _Don't make promises anyone cannot keep_, I think to myself. "Is it true you have a wolf for a pet?" he asks, changing the subject.

I nod and tell him, "All the Stark children do."

"Tell me about them."

"Grey Wind belongs to Robb. He's the most disciplined out of all the others. He follows every single one of Robb's commands, down to the exact words. Jon has Ghost. Ghost is pure white; he blends in with the snow. He doesn't make any noise, not when he walks or runs. He doesn't bark or anything. He is also the biggest direwolf. Lady is the smallest and belongs to Sansa. She's also the nicest direwolf. Nymeria is mine. She follows some of my commands, but not all. She's really protective too. Bran has Summer. He is the most playful, but he also protects Bran well. And Rickon has Shaggydog. His fur is pure black and he is the most reckless one."

"How big is yours?" Gendry asks.

"Full grown, I think. We got them when I was fourteen, almost fifteen, so that makes her about one year old," I tell him.

"How did you come up with her name?"

"I named her after the warrior Queen Nymeria of the Rhoynar."

"The who?" Gendry arches an eyebrow and I chuckle. "The warrior Queen...she led her people to safety... You don't know the story?" He shakes his head. "I'll tell you later if you want to know it."

"That would be nice," Gendry offers me a smile and suddenly I forget that we are in Harrenhal. All my worries disappear and I relax from the tense position I didn't realize I was in. I smile back too. He leans in towards me, and do the same so our foreheads touch. I don't know how long we stay like this, but it's peaceful. Maybe things won't be so bad if Gendry is by my side through it all.

Of course as soon as I finish that thought, the pen gate swings open and two soldiers storm in. One grabs my upper arm with bruising strength and yanks me to my feet. "What the hell are you doing? No let me go!" I yell at him and hit him numerous times to no effect.

"Shut up little whore," he says. I look back at Gendry while I'm dragged out the gate and see the second soldier is trying to pull Gendry along as well. Gendry punches the soldier square in the face so hard, the soldier falls back in the dirt. Gendry runs towards the soldier who is dragging me along, and he yells, "Get away from her!" His fist connects with the soldier's arm and he drops me instantly along with the noise of bones breaking. I stand up and Gendry tells me, "Run Arya!" I gasp when three other soldiers gain on him and start to beat his face.

"Leave him alone!" I scream when a soldier slaps Gendry hard. I jump on the back of one of the soldiers, and yank his hair hard. He reels back from hitting Gendry and I reach down towards his belt. When my fingers touch the hilt of his sword, I unsheathe it jump down off his back. Before he reacts, I push the blade through his back. When I pull the blade back, and his body falls to the ground, I hold the sword up and aim it towards the other soldiers. They see the sword in my hand and stop what they're doing. I can hear Gendry's deep breathing as I say, "I said leave him alone." I walk towards the group, and the soldiers back away.  
"What the hell is going on here?" A new voice demands from behind me. I turn to see an older man sitting atop a black horse. The man's clothing is gold and red, House Lannister's coloring. By the look on his face, and the armor he wore, I take him to be Tywin Lannister.

"My lord," one of the soldiers says. "We were just..." he trails off nervously.

"Just...what? Attacking two young children?"

"That whore killed one of our own," one of the soldiers said, pointing to me. Tywin looked at me and then the sword in my hand. I drop it to the ground before he says anything.

"Has she slept with you?" he asks unexpectedly.

"What?"

"Has the girl shared a bed with you in any way?" Tywin repeats himself.

"N-no my lord."

"Has she told you of sharing a bed with any other man?"

"No my lord."

"Then who are you to tell me she is a whore?" Tywin asks, his expression is not amused. I look back to see the soldier shake a little bit. Ha! This buffoon is scared of a Lannister.

"How old are you girl?" Tywin asks me.

I look at him again and say, "sixteen."

Tywin nods his head and looks at Gendry. "What's your trade?"  
"Smith my lord," Gendry says. I take a look at his face and the first thing I see is the blood dripping from his nose.

"You didn't bother asking them what they could do around here?" Tywin asks his soldiers, raising his eyebrow.

"They are prisoners, my lord."

"It doesn't matter. They're now working for me. Bring them both to the castle- the medical center to be more like it," Tywin orders.

"But she killed one of our own-"

"Only to prove she can take care of herself, which is more than I can say for you." I grin at the soldiers who now give me glares.

Ten minutes later I sit with Gendry in the medical wing of the castle. A healer had just checked on Gendry's wounds, and then told him he will be fine. Though I'm not sure why he would need a healer to tell him so, I was glad she checked on him. It's quiet between us until I sigh and stand in front of him. He looks up at me and I brush back the hair that had fallen in his vision. His nose and cheeks were bruised and there was a cut on his right temple. I look in his clear eyes and say nothing as I lean down and press a light kiss to his right cheek, his left cheek, and then I press my lips to his forehead. "You didn't have to do what you did," I say in a voice just above a whisper.

"I did," Gendry says quietly. "I'd rather see myself get hurt than to see you get hurt."

"It hurt me though," I tell him. "When you got hit, it hurt me."

I hold his face in my hands and lean back. He gives me another one of his strange looks and I get a strange feeling in my chest, where my heart is, when his lips pull into a smile.

"It was entertaining to see you jump on that one soldier's back," he says.

I laugh once. "He got what he deserved."

"Do you regret it? Killing him, that is."

I avert my gaze from his and step back, dropping my hands. "Would I be a monster if I say no?"

Gendry shakes his head. "It's better than feeling remorse."

A few more seconds of silnce pass by and I say, "I guess you're kind of like...part of my pack," I say.

He chuckles. "Part of your pack?"

"Yeah," I say. "That's what my family calls it...packs stick together. They stand for one another when they're in a different territory."

"Perfect!" Gendry exclaims, holding his arms out, motioning to everywhere... to Harrenhal.

"We're like wolves among lions," I say.

"Or like stags among wolves," he says. I laugh at the irony of it all. And laughing is so foreign to me; I can't remember the last time I really laughed. "It's a dangerous thing," he adds.

"Very," I agree. "I don't like it here."

"Neither do I. We'll have to find a way to escape somehow."

"If only we can," I sit down next to him with a sinking feeling in my gut. I really don't want to stay here. "It would be hard with all the soldiers around."

"There would have to be some sort of a raid or something in order for us to get out of here alive."

I sigh. If only.

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? **


	15. A Wolf Among Lions

**looooong chapter. yay!**

* * *

I feel like I'm going insane here in Harrenhal. We have been here for two weeks and I hate it. I hate it hate it hate it. I can't stand it here. I stay in Lord Tywin's castle most of the day, but I still somehow manage to hear about what happens in the city and I still manage to see it in my head. All the raping, the violence, the drunkards. I can't handle it I can't handle it I can't handle it. How do people live like this? I think Lord Tywin knows about it, but he doesn't do anything to stop it. He stopped the soldiers from nearly killing Gendry, though.. Speaking of Gendry I haven't seen him since he stopped the soldiers. I don't know how he is doing, but I'm worried, which is stupid because the man can take care of himself. I sound like an old bitty who can't take care of herself when I say I worry about him. But I do worry.

Oh, and Harrenhal isn't the only thing I hate right now. Last night I bled for the first time in my sleep. The head staff lady- I don't remember her name- yelled at me for it, like it's my fault my body was late in the female monthly things. Strangely, she reminded me of mother (with the constant reprimands and scolding), though mother wouldn't have yelled at me for it. She would say something like "You're becoming a lady now Arya," or "Good! Now we can marry you off and ruin your life!" But she isn't here and I refuse to marry just so I can pop a kid or six out to continue the House bloodline. Gods I hate being a girl.

And I now have breasts! I noticed the change- and so did the other staff women, and the soldiers in the city (as much as I wish they hadn't)- since coming here. I remember when Sansa was around my age and started to fill out too. She was so happy and it brought her joy. It only brings me hatred and unhappiness. I wish I was a boy.

Tonight I am serving Lord Tywin and other men for a meeting. The head staff lady tells me to get clean water from the well and she shoves a n empty water pitcher at me. I take it and head for the city. I keep my head down as I walk through the city. I walk past the jail cells that hold prisoners. I never look at them when I walk by, but something this time makes me look at the men and women. Most of the faces I see are older and worn out. When I see a few men wearing gray, I walk towards the cells and stand at the bars.

"What do you want?" One of the men wearing gray asks me. My face falls as I realize where they are from.

I look around me to make sure no one is watching and I fall to my knees. "How did you get here?" I whisper to the man.

"What?" he asks, confused.

I reach out and touch the bars. "You're a Northerner," I tell him. "How did you end up here in all places?"

The man's eyebrows furrow together and he looks at me as if I am stupid. "Who are you to ask? Piss off."

"I am Arya Stark thank you very much," I say. "And I am demanding you tell me how you got here."

"Arya?" A new voice whispers. I look to see...Jory Cassel! "Is it really you under that short hair?" he chuckles.

"Jory!" I whisper. "Yes, it's me." I smooth my hair back out of my face and he smiles.

"Well all be damned. What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same," I whisper. Jory moves closer to the bars.

"We were out paroling for your brother," he tells me. "There were twenty of us until we got ambushed by the Lannister soldiers who brought us here. Now there's four of us...five including you, little lady."

"You were paroling for Robb?"

"Yes milady. He is now King in the North." Robb, King? Of course he would be King. He is as honorable as father, as just as the past Kings of the North, as well as the ones who will come later.

"He's okay," I breathe. If Robb is okay, then so will the rest of our family. We will unite once again, and the Starks of Winterfell will be a pack again.

Jory nods. "Yes milady."

"And Brandon and Rickon?" I ask.

"They were safe when we left, so I assure you they are safe while we speak now," he says.

"Tell me of Nymeria," I whisper brokenly. Where is my wolf?

Jory looks down at the ground before meeting my eyes again. "She escaped Winterfell, milady, not a week since you left for King's Landing."

My heart sank in my chest and left a hole where it was. What if she is dead? What if she is hurt? She is a strong beast, but she is not immortal. No one is immortal. Anyone can be killed. I guess Jory sees my expression and he says, "Fear not, milady. I feel she is alive and well. There are many, many miles of forest lands in the North and the Riverlands. She may be there."

"I have hope," I say.

It feels good to stand at an anvil again and to hear the songs the steel makes as I shape it into a weapon or armor. Blacksmithing makes me forget everything I'm worried about; if I will ever leave Harrenhal, if I will have to go back to King's Landing, why the Goldcloaks were looking for me, why Ned Stark asked me about my parents...if Arya is okay. We have been here for two weeks and I haven't seen her. I know she is alive because if she wasn't, then the soldiers or someone else would talk about it for ages. I still do not appreciate the way those men eyed her like a hawk eyes its prey. She belonged to no one, especially not those bastards. I keep remembering how quickly angry I became when I saw that one man try to drag her out of the chicken pen. I remember how my blood boiled and adrenaline shot through my veins. I remember breaking his arm, and I remember how satisfying it was to hear his bones break. I would not and I will not let anyone lay a hand on her if they intended to harm her in any way.

I am lowering a flaming sword into a bucket of water when Hot Pie comes strolling in the smithy, eating food (surprise surprise).

"Want some?" he asks, holding out whatever it is that he is eating.

"No," I tell him as I lay down the sword blade I just finished. I pick up a horse shoe ring and intend on beating out the dents and ignoring Hot Pie. His voice makes it very difficult.

"Wanna know the secret of making cherry pie delicious?" he asks. I don't answer, hoping he would get the message that I want him to leave me be. He doesn't. "The secret is crusting the cherries and putting them in the crust as well. Most bakers don't do that, but we do here and it's fantastic..." I wonder if he would still talk if I punched all his teeth out. Wouldn't surprise me. I glace towards the entrance of the smithy. "...and everyone loves it! It's really a hit among the kitchen staff..." good Gods he's still talking? I sigh and watch the people of the city walk past the smithy.

"Hey why do you keep looking outside?" Hot Pie asks.

I mumble, "No reason."

Hot Pie is quiet and I look up at him. He's giving a sly smile. I'd like to smack it off his face. "You're looking for her, aren't you?"

"Eh," I said. "Don't you have somewhere to be, kid?"

He shrugs. "Everything is done for the day. The staff doesn't want me back in the kitchen." I wonder why.

"Go away," I tell him.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"I'm busy Hot Pie."

"You're talking to me so, you aren't busy enough."

I sigh. Hot Pie is like that one fly that you think you killed but it stays in your home anyway.

"So you ARE looking for her," Hot pie says.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I finish the horse shoe and grab another bent one and I start beating on it.

"You do too," Hot pie says. "Do you miss her?" I stop and stare at the horse shoe on the anvil when I think of my answer. Yes...no. I don't know. "I think you do," Hot pie adds.

"You don't know anything," I tell him as I continue with what I was doing.  
"I know some things," he says. "I know you care about her and you wonder if she is okay."

I swear to all the Gods in the sky above I'm going to regret what I'm about to say out loud for the rest of my life. Telling Hot Pie anything is dangerous. "What if I do?"

Hot Pie reacts differently than the way I thought he would. He only shrugs and says, "It's normal. I think she misses you too. I've seen her twice, but only at glances. She looked really sad." Well I'd be sad too if I had to work personally for the Lannister grandpa.

"Did she look okay?" I whisper. If Hot pie says she had any sort of wounds on her I will see to it the soldiers and every lord here dies.

"You mean did she look hurt? No." I release the breathe I didn't realize I drew in and held. "She just looked sad." I nod slowly. "She might also be sad that the soldiers keep looking at her like food," Hot Pie adds. That was the wrong thing to say to me. I step away from the anvil when I feel the adrenaline rush again, and I pinch the bridge of my nose when I remember again the soldiers from before.

"She wouldn't be sad if they do that, she would be pissed off." But no where near as angry as I. I'm going to find a way to get Arya out of here somehow. I don't care if I get stuck here in this hell. As long as she is freed of this place, I will be happy in all my days.

"You should be on your way, milady. Don't get in trouble just to continue talking with us," Jory says, eyeing the empty water pitcher next to me. I don't care about what trouble I will be in. Talking to people from my home is worth anything. "Run along milady," he adds.

"I will find a way to get you out of here. All of you," I say low to the Northerners.

"You always were kind to us old men, lady Arya," Jory says.  
"You still have many years to live your life, don't say you're an old man." I say as I smile and stand. I grab the empty pitcher and head off for the well.

The water well is on the other side of the city, and when I reach it, there is a group of Lannister soldiers standing by it. Some of them glace at me and the group murmurs amongst itself. I ignore the men and fill the pitcher. I'm eager to leave that side of the city. While I'm walking back towards the castle, I walk through a space between buildings where it is quiet. I set the water pitcher on a crate for a moment when a hand covers my mouth suddenly and I try to scream.  
"Shut up little girl," a man's voice whispers in my ear, his hot breathe on my hair. "Don't scream, no one can hear you."

Like bloody hell I'm going to shut up, I think before I dig my heal hard into his foot. He turns me around and slaps me hard on the face. I feel the skin on my bottom lip burst open and bleed. "That should teach you, girl."

"And this should teach a man," a new voice says. One second I'm looking into the eyes of an attacker, and the next I see a blade poke out through his chest. I jump back when the body falls and behind it stands the man from the group going to the Night's Watch. Jaqen H'ghar. "Valar morghulis," he whispers to the dead man.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him. He wears Lannister armor, I notice.

Jaqen smirks and then bows his head low. "A man was just passing by when he thought he should teach a man a lesson about not touching a girl who was a boy."

"I've always been a girl," I tell him.  
"And a man always knew." He smirks again.

"What was that you said? Valar...something," I change the subject.

"Valar morghulis. All men must die," he says. "A girl must be on her way with the water for the Lord's meeting tonight."

"Um...thanks for doing that. What are we going to do about his body?" I ask.

"A lovely girl will do nothing but go back to the castle. She will let a man do the rest," he says softly. I take that cue and grab the pitcher and walk towards the street. When I reach the street, I smack straight into someone, nearly knocking the pitcher over. Thank Gods the water didn't spill. I don't want to go back to the well.

"My apologies...I- Arya?" it's Gendry.

"What are you doing here?"

"Not even a hello?" he smirks and his eyes light up again.

"No hello for you," I tell him. "I have to go back to the castle."

I try to inch past Gendry- who happened to wear no shirt- but he takes a hold on my forearm. "What were you doing with him?" Gendry nods back to the alleyway that I just walked out from. I know he is motioning to Jaqen. "What happened, Arya?" he demanded, holding my face in one hand and tilting my head back to look at my lip.

"Nothing," I say. "He was helping me."

"Helping you do what?" he released my face but kept a hold on my arm.

"It's none of your business Gendry. Let me go."

"Does a girl need help again?" Jaqen's voice asked. I looked back to see him walking towards us. I look around his figure to see the soldier's body was already gone.

"No thanks," I said to him. "I was just leaving!" I add to Gendry, who didn't let go of my arm.

"What were you doing with her?" he asks Jaqen.

"I told you it's none of your business, okay? I know you can hear well so don't ask again," I tell him.

"it _is_ my business when it involves you." Gendry finally released my arm and I back away. Jaqen had stepped forward and now he and Gendry were sizing each other up. "Stay away from Arya. Do you hear me?"  
"A girl speaks her truth when saying a man was helping her. I simply offered a hand in teaching a man a lesson when he tried to harm the girl."

"What?" Gendry glances at me and then looks back to Jaqen. "So you saved her?"

"More or less," Jaqen says.

"More or less?!" Gendry says. I huff.

"I'm leaving!" I've had it with the male population!

"Go on Arya. I'm going to have a talk here with...Jaqen," Gendry says. I don't fucking believe this.

"Oh grow up you big baby!" Ugh! Men! "Don't make me hit you because I will," I tell him. "Leave it be," I add before walking away. I walk faster on my way to the castle.

Evening falls and I am supposed to serve Lord Tywin and his guests while they have a meeting. There are six men and Tywin tells me to give them water because the meeting will be long. I personally find meetings to be interesting. As a lady, I am not supposed to like war meetings, so it's a good thing I'm not a lady. I listen to the men talk about business in King's Landing and about the King. When I am filling one man's cup, I hear another say, "What's to become of King's Landing now that Robert has died and Prince Joffrey is to become King?" I feel like screaming, but I only walk around the table, refilling cups. If Prince Joffrey is to become King, then the Kingdoms will fall. He will not make a good ruler. I doubt he knows what to do in his position.

"When did Robert Baratheon die?" one man asks.

"A few days ago. Prince Joffrey is to become King tomorrow," Lord Tywin answers.

"He will follow in his father's footsteps. May the King live long in his life," another man says. No. May he die quick. Perhaps by my hand?

"We can discuss this on another day," Tywin says. "We have another matter to discuss; Robb Stark."

"Ah," another says. "The King in the North."

"I hear they call him the Young Wolf. I hear he rides into battle on the back of a giant direwolf. People say he can turn into a wolf when he wants. They say he can't be killed," one man says.

Lord Tywin laughs and I am filling his cup when he turns to me. "What do you think girl? Do you agree with that?"

"No my lord," I say. Anyone can be killed.  
"See? Even the girl disagrees. People do die, and Robb Stark is no exception to that."

"What are we going to do about him?"

Tywin tells me I am dismissed and I walk out of the room, but I stay outside the door so I can hear. I find the door is thin and allows me to hear the men as if I was still in the room with them.  
"We are going to go through with the Queen's plans. Even though Robert Baratheon is dead, we will continue with his idea to kill all of the Starks." I hear this when I am standing at another table with my back to the men. I freeze when he says that.  
"Easy enough."

"I don't think so. They are more man than wolf, every single one of those Starks."

"Not Ned Stark. He believed himself to be safe among the lions, but he was wrong."

"Why was that man Hand anyway? Robert despised him, we all knew that."

Lord Tywin speaks up. "I will tell you why. Sixteen years ago the Dothraki tried to invade. Two thousand savages on our land. Robert was fierce. He questioned every Lord of every major House about it. He thought Ned was in touch with them. He asked him about his affairs and Ned denied that he had anything to do with the beasts. Robert wanted to execute Ned, but found he couldn't what with Ned's position and all. Robert knew that if Ned died, then the North would not give him the security he needed. Sixteen years later, Robert's beliefs were confirmed. Eddard Stark was talking to the Dothraki savages. Robert gave Ned one last chance to prove he wasn't a traitor by offering him the position of the Hand. Stupid decision, I think. He should have killed Ned when he discovered his treachery."

"Why did Robert give Stark chances to redeem himself?"

"It came down to the love of a woman, believe it or not. Robert Baratheon put his love of Eddard's sister first before all. Stupid man."

So it's true. Robert Baratheon loved Aunt Lyanna.

"And then he sentenced Ned to his death," Tywin adds on. "Cersei convinced Eddard to tell the people he was the reason the Dothraki invaded, and even they could not save him from his fate."

My jaw drops and I am horrified. I can't stay here any longer. I need to find mother and Robb.

"And now with Eddard out of the way, his family is scattered and it will be easy to exterminate them," one of them men point out.

"Yes," Tywin agrees. "My soldiers will find Catelyn is with Robb. Jon Snow is at the Wall, and even though Stark blood runs in his veins, we will not bother."

"What of Sansa Stark?"  
Tywin answers, "She is still to marry Joffrey even with her father's treachery. Once a marriage is set, it is hard and takes long to try to break. Eddard's youngest daughter, Arya, is no where to be found and is presumed to be dead. And with Theon Greyjoy taking over Winterfell, the two youngest Stark children have been killed already."

I nearly fall down as my heat sinks in my chest. I can't think of Bran and Rickon dying. I can't do it. I can't.

"So that leaves the Lady and the eldest Stark boy."

"Yes. The Young Wolf moves west with an army of 18,000 men at his back..."

You better run, Lord Tywin and whoever you other men are. All of you better run or my brother will kill you, he's a Stark, he's more wolf than man, and so am I. I listen to no more and I run. I have to tell Gendry we are leaving tonight.

* * *

**Creds to George Martin on the thing Arya thinks about near the end. I really wanted to add it in. Please tell me what you think! Do you like the chapter? **


	16. Of Wolves and Stags

**The last part of this chapter is a flashback, and I know you'll know it when you see it. **

* * *

Once I head heard enough, I lite off from my spot outside the meeting room, intending to find Gendry. I take the winding and long staircase two stairs at a time, and whiz past the other staff members, their yells echoing in the rooms. Even though it was near night time, the city is still busy. I have to dodge food carts and not bump into other people. When I reach the smithy, my heart is beating fast and my breathing staggers, but I ignore it.

"Gendry!" I yell when I see him still at the anvil.

"What now?" he asks, somewhat annoyed. Half of his face is illuminated by the embers, his expression hard.

"We...we have to leave tonight, okay?" I ask, leaning over and putting my hands on my throbbing thighs.

"You go, I'm staying."

"What?" I ask him. "Don't be ridiculous!" He refuses to meet my eyes and he doesn't say anything. "We're leaving tonight."

"I'm staying. I have a place to sleep, I have food..." he trails off.

"You can have those things later with me!" I say as I walk towards him. "You can go with me to my brother's camp, you can help the men-"

Gendry snorts. "What, make weapons and armor for your brother's men? Then what, Arya? What do you think would happen then?"  
"Then you would go with us back home!" I say.

"I don't have a home," he tells me.

"Your home is with me!" I say louder. "Haven't you realized it by now?"

"Your brother wouldn't allow it. Nor your Lady mother."

"I don't care what they would say, Gendry!"

Gendry sets down the hammer in his hand and he walks towards me. He stands a few inches from me and asks, "Arya, what do you think we're doing? Why do you want me to stay around?"

"Because..." I trail off and look at the ground. "Because you are important to me," I say, looking into his ice blue eyes.

"Why?" his voice is demanding and makes me shiver.

"Gods Gendry, I can't explain it. Don't make me try."

"Give me something to go on at least," he says.

"You...You're my best friend...I-"

"That's it?" he explodes, angry. He starts walking around the smithy. "I'm your friend, that's all you can say?"

"Well what do you _want_ me to say?" I raise my voice as high as his is. "What do you want me to tell you?!"

"It doesn't matter," he says quieter, stopping to face me. He now stands a few feet away. "What I want...it doesn't matter. Not anymore."

"You still won't go with me, will you?" When he is quiet, I'm angry. I close the distance between us and shove on his naked chest. "Fine!" I tell him. "I'll leave by myself." I shove his chest again. "Maybe I'll get killed just like my father was!" With a final shove, I turn and run out the entrance.

I hate myself. I really hate myself. I'm a stupid man. I hate myself, but not as much as Arya is hating me right now. I won't go with her. It's not that I won't, it's that I can't. I do, I really do want to leave with her. I want to go with her to her brother, I want to help her family, I want to be with Arya. But I just can't. What would happen if I left with her? What did I want to happen? What did I think would happen next? That I would, what, marry her? Not a fat chance in seven hells. She is a lady, and I'm a bloody fucking lowborn. I couldn't give her the support she would need as a husband. I have no claim. I have nothing to give to her, and she deserves everything. Which is why I asked Jaqen H'ghar to take her to her brother.

"Will you do something for me?" I asked him earlier today.

"It depends on what a man offers," he said. I still don't get why he talks like that.

"If you help me, I will help you get good weapons. I'm talking castle-forged steel," I tell him. No man can resist castle-forged steel.

"What does a man need to be done?" the foreigner asked me.

"I need you to take Arya out of this city. I will give you armor and weapons for you and your men, as long as you help her get out of here," I proposed the idea to him.

"A man cares for a girl, yes?" I nodded. "Even if he does not see her again?" I grit my teeth but nodded my head anyway. "A man can see what he can do."

"No I need you to do it with no uncertainty," I had told him impatiently.

"A man shouldn't make a mistake in thinking he is the only one who cares for a girl," he said. "Is a man positive he wants her out of here?" I nodded again, trying to keep up with his wording.

"Yes. I want her to be safe...I need her to be safe. I need her to be happy. She's not safe or happy if she stays here."

Jaqen considered my words and then bowed his head low. "A man will help."

And now I am left alone in the smithy and I have been disowned by my friend from the North. I hope that foreigner can do what he promised because I cannot.

Stupid bull-headed boy! Stupid me! What was I thinking? Ugh I am so done with the male population. I walk through the city and I don't know where I intend to go. Anywhere is better than with Gendry or with the staff members in Lord Tywin's castle. When I see a group of soldiers walking in my direction, I hide behind a crate, not feeling in the mood to deal with them. I discover they weren't looking for me, they were busy talking about some other matter, and I can hear their conversation.

"I hear the Young Wolf is going to Lord Walder Frey's castle," one man says. "He's going to witness his Uncle's marriage to a Frey girl."

"What for?"

"Word is he was betrothed to her first, but he broke that vow and married another..." What? No no no Robb is a man of honor, he wouldn't break his vow. I have to get to him. I have to get to him and mother now. I stand and start to run but I smack into something hard. A man's chest. I look up to see it's Jaqen H'ghar.

He bows his head. "A man hears a girl needs to leave Harrenhal."

I watch as Ned and Benjen practice their swordplay in the training grounds. The two just about match in strength and speed, but in the end it is Benjen who loses.

"Well done you," I say teasingly to him as he takes a seat next to me on the bench.

"He cheated," Benjen breathes, rubbing his knee which he had fallen on. His face is bright pink and his dark hair is a mess. "Tripped me. I could've won."  
"When you're fighting for your life, cheating doesn't matter," I remind him softly.

"Yeah yeah," he mutters. I laugh at the annoyed expression he is giving Ned who is now facing off with Brandon. He directs his look to me and I laugh harder.

"You remind me of a babe who has just lost his favorite toy," I manage to him. A few seconds pass and he is laughing with me, all signs of annoyance gone and are replaced with a light joy. Honestly, the amount of pride that men put into their swordplay is amusing.

"Ah Lyanna, you know how to make days brighter," he says. A few seconds pass and he asks, "Do you want to try your hand again against Ned?"

I shake my head. "No, he knows I'll beat his ass again. Father wants to speak with me about something, but I wanted to watch my brothers swordplay first."

"You best go see what he wants," Benjen says. "We all know how father gets when he is left waiting."

"Fine," I agree. As I'm walking back towards the castle, I hear Brandon yell, "Hey Ben! You too sour to try again against us both?" I chuckle, trying to imagine Ben's expression.

I walk towards the throne chambers and am met with bowed heads from the staff along with, 'milady's. I wish they didn't call me that. I am just Lyanna. I am nothing special.

When I enter the chambers, I kneel before father who sits on the throne.

"You wished to see me father," I say.

"Rise child. You don't have to do that. Men do that, not my daughter," he says. I nod and stand up. "I am going to get to the point, Lyanna. You are seventeen years of age, and I dare say that is old enough to marry-"

"But father-"

"No, Lyanna. You were to be married off at age fifteen, but I agreed to allow you to wait. Time is up, my daughter. You are capable of bearing a son to continue a House line, and you are the most beautiful woman in the North. Every girl envies you because of the man you are to marry." I am not beautiful. All I have of beauty is my dark brown hair, dark gray eyes, and pale skin. They are the features of the members of House Stark and I am proud to have them.

I don't want to marry. I want to stay free of the bonds of marriage. I do not wish to be tied down, only to serve my husband and give him babies. But this is not a free world, and I have duties to honor for the sake of House Stark. "Who would that be?" I ask through my teeth.

"Lord Robert of House Baratheon."

I sit in the Godswood by the black water pond, under the heart tree. This may be the last time I ever get to visit here. I sit in the silence for a few minutes and I hear footsteps approaching. I look up to see Ned walking towards me. He sits on the ground with me and we stay in silence for a few seconds.

"I take it father told you," I say quietly.

"Yes," Ned answers just as quiet.

"What do you think?"

Ned sighs and tells me, "I think you need to go through with father's wishes...but, I do not agree with this proposal. Robert Baratheon is an unkind man. You have heard the stories?"

I nod. "Taking over cities by force, whoring his way through towns, killing innocent men and women, conquering land that is not his to conquer..." I trail off and look at Ned's face then. He is a handsome man, an is only a few years older, and yet father hasn't married him off. Why is it Ned can live for so long and yet, doesn't have to be married off? Oh, that is right. I live in an unfair world where women have no choice in life matters.

"I can try to talk to father," Ned says. Disbelief seeps into his voice.

"You and I both know that would not work. Once father decides something, it will happen."

"That is true," Ned agrees. A few seconds pass and he says, "I am not helping you am I?"

I laugh weakly. "Yes and no Ned. You cannot do anything about it, but it is nice you are willing to try. You are a good brother, and you must promise me something now."

"Anything."

"Promise me that when you are married, you are fair to your Lady. Promise me you will love her and you will take care of her. Promise me you will be a good father to your children," I whisper.

"I promise Lyanna." he laughs then and says, "Gods I don't know what I would do if I had a daughter like you."

He and I both laugh together and I say, "She would kill any boy that pissed her off, that is for sure."

"She would give the Septa a hard time," Ned adds.

"She would make your wife turn gray-haired well before her old age and beat anyone away with a stick." Ned and I look at each other and we laugh again. Soon, my laugh turns into something like a cry and I am sad again. If I- no when I marry Robert I will not see my brothers again because Robert rules in the South and I am in the North.

"I will miss you and Brandon and Ben," I tell Ned.

"We will see each other again, Lyanna. Goodbyes don't last forever." No, but they sure do last a long time.

I stand in the courtyard, my septa on my left, father on my right. When the carriage enters the gates, I hold my head high. Septa takes my hand in hers. "It will be alright child," she says, patting my hand. "Robert Baratheon will treat you as a wife should be treated."

_He will probably treat me as a whore_, I think to myself, but I only smile at the woman. I pick at the dark blue dress I wear under my cloak of furs when the carriage door opens and the men on horseback dismount. My father and brothers bow, my Septa and I curtsey. I despise curtseying. I despise lowering my head in respect to men who believe they can rule me. When I meet the eyes of Robert Baratheon, I agree with the rumors spread amongst the ladies of court. He is a handsome man with black hair and bright, ice blue eyes. His shoulders are broad and his arms are laced with muscles. When he sees me, I notice he isn't wearing a look of hatred or discomfort. He doesn't look down at me, but instead he looks at me with a great softness.

"Milady," he murmurs and kisses the back of my hand.

I hold my skirt in one hand and bow. "Milord."

The evening passes with a great feast. I see my father talking with Robert's father. I see Northerners mingle with Southerners. I see...I see Robert Baratheon walking towards me. Great.

"May we speak in private, milady?" he asks.

I silently nod and he holds out his hand for me to take. Just for the people to see, I take it. Just for my father, I take his hand. When we walk past the table at the head of the room, I want to say, "Look at me father. Your unruly wolf is tamed as of now. How satisfying is it that you are not to see her again after this?" but I say nothing instead.

"What is it you wish to speak to me of?" I ask Robert when we are alone.

He looks surprised that I am so blunt, but he recovers quickly. "Milady," he starts out, looking uncomfortable. Good. I hope he is. I hope I make him want to piss his pants. "I know that you are not fond of me. but I promise you I will be a good husband."

"I don't want to marry you," I tell it to him straight. He nods once but I see the disappointment in his eyes. "But I will for the sake of my House. The Starks will not be mocked because of me, Lord Baratheon. But I need you to swear me something."

"Anything milady," he says fast. I look straight into his bright blue eyes that are showing between his mass of black hair.

"I have heard the stories of your acts; of what you are truly made of. I will marry you if you swear to me you will not harm my family, and by that I include the children of my brothers and their children after and so on."

Surprise flowers Robert's face. "I-I promise-"

"No. You must swear to me. Swear to me on the honor of your House."

Robert doesn't speak for a few seconds and then he unsheathes his sword and kneels before me. When his blade's tip hits the ground, he bows his head and says, "I swear to my betrothed, Lady Lyanna Stark, that I, Robert Baratheon will not harm her family. I swear it on my House name."

"Stand," I command him. He does so and sheathes his sword. I reach out and touch his face. "Thank you," I tell him.

Years later Lady Lyanna Baratheon died during a raid in her home...and Robert Baratheon found that he could not keep his promise.


	17. Let's Leave This Place

**I saw a guest left a review on the last chapter about how I portrayed Robert's character, and so I will say this: I wrote Robert's character only as a power-hungry man. My version of Robert only wanted to conquer what cities he could in his attempt to take the throne. I didn't put a lot of detail in he flashback. The only reason I put it in was to give the story BACKBONE. Without layers, this story would suck donkey ass. Lyanna didn't want to marry my Robert because she didn't agree with how he was going about taking over Westeros. She made him promise not to hurt her family only because she was JUST TAKING PRECAUTIONS because Robert was a wildfire. If I wanted to make Robert the devil then I would've made him a sadist or perhaps a bit like the Mad King or Joffrey or Ramsay Bolton who skinned his people.**

**My Robert was only playing the Game of Thrones. Like I said, I have to give this story layers SOMEHOW otherwise it wouldn't be any good.**

**Okay so since this chapter is short, I'll upload the next one too **

* * *

"What are you talking about?" I ask Jaqen.

"A man has heard you are wanting to leave this place," he answers. "He has heard by another man. Now this man will take you out of Harrenhal. This man with his companions will help the girl go...perhaps to The Twin Towers?" he says.

"Why do you want to help me?"

"A man has told this man to get a girl out of here so she may be happy."

He must mean Gendry! Why would he tell Jaqen to get me out of here? Why doesn't he want to go with me?

It's because you are nothing and no one, a voice in my head tells me. He doesn't want you. You are the daughter of a traitor, and the sister of a rebellious King.

Well that makes sense. If I was Gendry, I wouldn't want to be with me either. So when Jaqen asks, "Is a girl ready?" I say yes.

I don't know how he did it, but Jaqen managed to get two horses for our journey. I still don't know why he is helping me, but I am thankful for it. He told me that we are going to cross The Trident using the Searoad and then take the Kingsroad North to the Twins. I couldn't argue anything so I just nodded. What I could argue against was the fact that I was the one to share a horse with him. Biter and Rorge- his companions- got to ride the other.

He sat behind me, and as many times as I try to keep space between my back and his chest, it doesn't work. So I eventually sighed and give up. I ask him if we are going to stop for a rest at some point and he tells me to sleep while we are on the way there. I want to ask him if he ever sleeps, but I don't. I keep my mouth shut. None of the men speak and the only sound is the horse hooves beating against the ground. The rhythm makes me sleepy and soon enough I close my eyes for a little bit.

"Gendry!" Hot Pie is yelling my name and running- surprisingly- into the smithy.

"What?" I spit. I'm not in the mood for anything. I just want to finish my work.

"Arya is gone!" he says. "She's nowhere to be found!"

I nod my head. "I know," I tell him quietly. It's silent in the room except for the sound of metal against metal as I work on a breastplate.

"You know?"

"Yes."

"How?"

I sigh and look at him. "I'm the one that got her out of here," I answer.

Hot Pie's expression changes from frazzled to sad. "She didn't wait for us."

"Nope," I agree. "She had to get out of here, Hot Pie. She won't be happy here if she stayed. I asked someone to take her out of here so she can have a chance of happiness."

"You still should've gone with her!" Hot Pie yells.

"And do what? Stand aside and watch her brother marry her to someone else? Oh yes, that would work so well! Why didn't I think of that?" I ask sarcastically.

"Did you tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

Hot Pie gives me a look like I am stupid. "About your feelings of course," he says.

I shake my head. "It- it wouldn't have mattered. She's going to marry a Lord who can give her what she needs, what she wants. I have no part in her future."

"You would've if you left with her! You are so stupid! I haven't known Arya long, and I haven't spent time with her like you have, but I know she would've let you be in her future!"

"Her, maybe. But not her brother! I- a lowly blacksmith- cannot ask her brother- King in the North- for his sister's hand! I'd do that if I wanted his wolf to bite my head off."

"So they do have wolves," Hot Pie says. Honestly that was all he got from what I just said?

"Yeah, she would've told you about them if you'd just asked."

"Like I said I haven't see her as much as you..." something plunks into the wood of the wall beside me. Hot Pie didn't hear, he is still babbling. "She's not like the other Highborn ladies..." I saw it was an arrow that was lodged in the wood. I yanked it out to observe it. "Say what's that?"

"Hot Pie get down!" I yell when another arrow plunks into the wood.

I grab for a longsword that sits on a table and get in a defensive stance when a hooded figure walks into the smithy.  
"Don't move and I won't kill you," the figure says. the figure aims an arrow towards me.  
"You won't be able to kill me with those impressive shots you fired a few seconds ago," I say sarcastically.

"Those were the warnings, lad," the mysterious man says.

"Who are you?" I ask him.

"I can ask you the same thing." the figure pulls the arrow back farther.

"We are both from King's Landing," I tell him honestly. "My name is Gendry and he is Hot Pie. We were brought here to work, but we are no Lannister soldiers."

The figure relaxes the arrow and throws his hood back. "Then allow me to introduce myself. I am Anguy."

"We're Hot Pie and Gendry," I tell him again.

Anguy laughs and says, "Orders were to get out as many prisoners as we can. Tomorrow the others will raid this city."

"Others?" I ask.

Anguy nods. "I will explain later. Come with me and show us where the other prisoners are."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"I'm one of the good guys boy," he answers. For some reason I believe him. I relax my sword arm and put on my shirt and grab my helmet.

"You're seriously going, Gendry? He just tried to kill us!"

"I'LL try to kill you if you don't shut up and come."

Anguy smirks and I walk out of the smithy to see twenty or so other hooded figures standing in a loose half circle. There are dead soldiers littering the grounds, but most the town is sleeping.

Anguy holds his hand up to signify I will help them. Or something like that. He motions for me to lead the way and I do.

I lead the group towards the cages filled with prisoners. I whisper to Anguy, "There's a chicken pen thing too down that way."

Anguy nods and orders some of the others to get them. I watch as one of the hooded figures picks the lock on the cages and the people come out. I listen to Anguy explain to them that he and his men are good and it is a good enough explanation. Anguy directs us on how to leave the city- which is simply to walk out the gate. He had the guards shot down without them noticing anything.

Minutes pass by and I walk with the whispering prisoners and mysterious men. Anguy finally turns around to face us. "Now that we have gotten you out, you now have a choice. You may travel with us to our other people where you can join us, or you may go wherever you choose."

"Who are you?" A woman asks.

Anguy grins and says, "Milday," he bows his head. "My name is Anguy and we are a part of the Brotherhood Without Banners."

"I've heard of you," an old man spits. "Outlaws, all of you. Good for nothing."

"May I remind you sir, we are the ones who released you from behind those bars," Anguy tells him.

"I'd rather have stayed than to go with you."

"Then go back, old man. But do not forget it was the Brotherhood who released you," Anguy tells him. The old man is silent.

Turns out most of the prisoners have chosen to part ways. All that stays are a few men along with Hot Pie and I. "Let us continue on gentlemen," Anguy says. And with that he turns and starts walking.

Hot Pie stays next to me- the big baby- and everything is quiet.

"How long will it be until we reach your people?" A man asks.

"We will reach there by tomorrow afternoon," Anguy answers him. "When we get there, some men will be gone, heading here to Harrenhal and raiding the city."  
"They won't harm anyone will they?" the man asks.

"No one unless they are Lannister men."

I notice three of the men walking with us are wearing grey and black colors. They immediately remind me of Arya and her dark brown hair and dark gray eyes. I get a sinking feeling at the realization that I may never see her again.  
"Are you Northerners?" I ask them.

The man who I had assumed was the leader looks up at me. "Aye," he says. "We were scouting for the King in the North when we were ambushed."

"You are King Robb's men?" I ask.  
"Son, I was Lord Eddard's Captain of the Guards. When milord passed, I became a part of King Robb's army," he says. "My name is Jory."

"Did you know Arya Stark?"

"Yes," Jory says. "She visited us back in Harrenhal. How do you know the Lady?"

"I was with her when we were taken to Harrenhal," I answer. "She was my friend. She is now on her way to go to her mother and brother."

Jory nods. "Good...that makes me happy. It's about bloody time the wolves of the North were together again."


	18. Among Weddings and Treachery

**This chapter was harder to write, but enjoy xo **

* * *

The Twins are in sight and I stand with Jaqen a good ways away. "Is a girl alright to go from here?' he asks softly. Night has fallen already, and I am positive Robb and mother are there already with Uncle Edmure.

"Yes," I nod. I'm ready to see my family again.  
"This is where this man says goodbye to Arya Stark," Jaqen says.

"Do you know your way from here?" I ask.

He smirks and nods. "A man knows his way anywhere," he says. He kisses my hair softly and then I watch him disappear into the shadows, heading back to his companions. I take a deep breathe and start walking towards the Twins.

And naturally, the guards stop me at the portcullis, and naturally I feel stupid for not having prepared my answer. "I am Arya Stark. I have heard that my mother and brother are on their way here along with Lord Edmure who is to marry Lady Roslin Frey," I tell them.

"Arya Stark is lost-" one guard starts.

"Well she stands right here in front of you," I snap at him. The guards exchange looks and then they let me pass.

"Oh, girl-"

"I am Lady Arya Stark," I tell him.

"Right. Lady Arya, stop the first servant you see and get the servant girl, Rosie. She will help you," the guard tells me. I nod and walk on. I walk to the castle gate and tell the guards there what I told the others and they let me pass through. I find the first servant I can and ask for Rosie.

I'm waiting by the doors when a girl a few years older than me asks, "Are you Lady Stark?"

I nod. "Yes, I am. Hello."

"I am Rosie," she smiles at me. Rosie is a pretty girl. She has long yellow hair and dark green eyes. I find Rosie's attitude to be too cheery for the Twins, but I smile back. "I shall help you get ready for the wedding!" Rosie takes my hand and leads me through a hall. I deeply considered telling Rosie that I didn't need to get ready for anything- because to

get ready' is to take a bath and wear clean clothes- but then I remember my clothes are filthy and I haven't had a bath in days and I probably smell.

Rosie leads me to an empty guest room and tells me she will draw a bath. There is no beating around the bush with this girl. I like it. I look outside the window at the river. It would've been nice if Gendry was here with me. He is still at Harrenhal though, making swords and armor for Lannister soldiers. I have to admit it felt emptying that he didn't come with me. Well I hope he is happy in Harrenhell. He can stay there for all I care.

Rosie comes to tell me my bath is ready.

"You didn't have to draw it for me," I tell her as I undress.

"I know Lady Arya," she says gently. She doesn't say it rudely or vainly. She states it as a matter of fact. "Lord Walder will be very happy to know another Stark has come to the wedding." My smile disappears as I sink into the warm water. I know how Lord Walder would think. I am only here for my family, not to stay in his castle. I know the stories about old Walder Frey. I am not so stupid as to trust his words. He is a poisonous man. " You may use whatever soaps and oils you wish. Do you need help with washing, my lady?" Rosie asks gently.

"No, but thank you. Can you stay with me though? I like your company."

Rosie's face lights up and she says, "Of course Lady Arya." I take time to look through the scented hair soaps and body oils, and even though the Twins don't have as many a selection as Winterfell, I find some I like. I find a hair soap that smells like strawberries and I put some- a lot more than some- into my hands to scrub in my hair. I may prefer acting like a boy, but I can be girly too (there's a fat chance in hell that I would tell Sansa). As I as washing my hair in the water, Rosie asks, "Is it true you have a pet direwolf?" I smile because I remember Gendry asking me the same thing. "Yes Rosie," I say. "All the Stark children do."

Rosie suddenly looks saddened and her smile disappears. "I am sorry for your loss," she tells me. I am confused until I remember she is referring to Bran and Rickon.

I nod my head and tell her, "Thank you , Rosie. But I refuse to believe they are gone. I think they are still alive, and I will continue to tell myself so."

Rosie smiles shyly and says, "I wish I had your courage, Lady Arya. I have heard many stories about your adventures in the North. I must say it is a privilege to meet you."

I smile back at her. "What is a kind girl like you doing here?"

Rosie looks away and says softly, "My father sold me to Lord Walder."

I want to drown myself in this bathwater. Why would I ask such a stupid question? What- would I think, she just volunteered to work here? My Gods, I hate myself. "I'm sorry-"

"Do not apologize, Lady Arya. Do not think about it. Your Uncle is getting married tonight; you should be happy, not sorry."

I decide then it's best to let it go. I vow to myself that I will get Rosie out of here somehow, someway. She can come to the North with me. She and all the others. They can come live at Winterfell and I will protect them. Well, after Robb takes Winterfell back from Theon. If I thought I was stupid, then I need to think about Theon and his dumbass choices. I want to be there when Robb goes to him with 18,000 Northerners at his back. After rubbing my skin until it's a light pink with a strawberry scented body oil I get out of the water.

Rosie's face lights up again and she says, "I'll show you the dresses you can wear!"

I consider asking her if I can just wear pants and a tunic but I bite my tongue. Mother would beat me bloody if she saw me wearing pants to a wedding. Especially if it were the wedding of a family member. I wrap a towel around my body and follow Rosie back into the guest bedroom. She opens a closet filled to the brim with dresses and tells me I can choose any one to wear. Rosie goes into the bathroom to let me look in peace and I silently thank her. I start to look through the dresses, each in different shades and fabrics. Too silky...too frilly...too yellow... my eyes set on a dark gray floor length dress. I take it off its hanger to get a better look. It is simple and just perfect. I drop the towel and slip the dress on over my head, When I walk into the bathroom, Rosie grins at me.

"You look beautiful Lady Arya," she tells me. I look at my reflection in the full length mirror that sits against the wall.

I am not a vain person. I don't find myself attractive in the slightest. But I suppose I look pretty right now. My hair has grown out a little bit and it just barely reaches my chin. I guess my breasts look alright. They are certainly noticeable because of the neckline. Since I bled for the first time, my body is now looking more and more like a woman's, so my hips are framed nicely in the dress. I am not nearly as beautiful as mother and Sansa. Sansa is the prettiest woman in the North. I remember she used to get many proposals from men in many different Houses, to which she all declined of course. But when Rosie tells me I look beautiful, I thank her.

When news reached Rosie that mother and Robb have arrived I find my heart beating fast. Rosie shows me the way through the castle, and I tell her, "Thank you so much for what you did."

"It is my pleasure, Lady Arya," she replies. She points me to the way outside and tells me she must leave me, but I hug her first.

When I walk outside, I find myself smiling. I walk towards the noise of men chattering and moving in the courtyard. I grin when I finally spot Robb amongst the men. It's hard to miss that red and brown hair. I start running full speed towards him, not caring I'm wearing a dress.

"Robb!" I scream loudly. His head turns towards me and I yell his name again.

Soon he starts running towards me as well and when we collide he lifts me in the air and swings me around in a circle once.

"What are you doing here?" he asks me.

"Should I not be here?" I laugh. "Your beard!" His facial hair has grown in again and he looks more like a man than ever before.

"Your hair!" he laughs too, touching my short ends.

"Arya?" A familiar voice says behind me. When I turn around, I see mother standing a few feet away.

"Mother!" I yell, running to hug her as well. I didn't think I'd miss her when I went to King's Landing, but it's been a little under two months and when I smell the all too familiar scent in her hair, I almost start crying. She doesn't swing me around, but she holds me just as tight as Robb.

Her all too familiar hands- the ones that would pull a brush through my tangled mess of hair, the ones that would wipe my tears- now hold my face. "My beautiful daughter," she says.

"Arya," Robb says, standing next to mother and I. "What of Sansa?"

"She is still in King's Landing, and she is still betrothed to Joffrey. That's what I heard at least."

"Heard from who?" mother asks.

"Tywin Lannister." Mother and Robb exchange looks and I say, "Like I said, it's a long story."

"A story? I like stories; please do tell me," a new voice adds.

"Uncle Edmure!" I say, hugging him. "Today is the big day!"

"Yes, yes it is," he replies. "I thought you were in King's Landing? You must tell me about your adventures."

"She must tell us all," mother says. "But later though...we have a wedding to prepare for!"

Mother goes with Edmure to help prepare him, and I stay with Robb and I tell him about what happened to me. I tell him I saw our father die, and then I left the city with the Night's Watch. I tell him we were caught and taken to Harrenhal where a friend helped me escape. I tell him about everything...everything except Gendry. I thought it was best to leave him out. How can I tell Robb about Gendry? I never told Robb about any boys before...but then again I didn't have any boys TO talk about, until now. Still, I left Gendry out of the story. It's not like he will ever meet Robb or mother; he blew his chance. "We're going to get Sansa back, aren't we Robb?" I ask him.

Robb smiles. "Of course we are. What do wolves do when a member of the pack is among lions?"

I smile too and say, "We kill the lions."

Robb also tells me about what I've missed. Winterfell has been taken over by Theon, Bran and Rickon are thought to bed dead- Robb doesn't believe it either- and Robb got married to a girl named Jeyne (not Jeyne Pool,e thank the Gods above).

"You didn't bring her?" I ask him.

"No," he says, "I didn't want her to be around the Freys, for obvious reasons." I feel something bump me in the back and I turn around to look into the face of a direwolf.

"Grey Wind!" I cry. He is so tall. I forgot how big he was. Grey Wind sits back on his haunches and I get on my knees and hug him. I grasp tufts of his soft fur and bury my face in his neck where his fur is the warmest, and I ache for my own wolf.

I look back to Robb and ask, "Is- Is Nymeria still lost?"

Robb nods his head once. "But hey," he hands his hand out for me to take. When he pulls me to my feet, he says, "There has been talk though, of a giant wolf leading a wolf pack around the Riverlands."

"While I was coming here, I heard a few wolf howls," I tell him.

"One of those could've been Nymeria's," Robb smiles. When one of Robb's men comes to tell us the wedding is to start in a few minutes, I go with Robb towards the castle.

"Grey WInd!" Robb commands his wolf who immediately comes bounding up to meet us.

"Lord Walder knows I'm here," I bring up. "Should I say something to him about it?"

Robb shakes his head. "If Lord Walder was uncomfortable with it, he would have done something about it by now. He hasn't said a word, so let us not bring it up. We've heard the stories. We know how Lord Walder can be." Robb gives me a look to second his words and I nod. Yes, we have heard the stories. Walder Frey is a dangerous man to cross...Robb didn't marry his daughter, but it's okay, isnt it? Becuase Uncle Edmure is marrying her. Either way Roslin Frey will no longer be a Frey, and Lord Walder still gets support from the union of their Houses. So we should be safe, right? I feel an uncomfortable pang in my chest. I dare not tell Robb my thoughts though. He has enough to think about.

Robb tries to get Grey Wind to go into the kennel, but he refuses. He doesn't growl or anything because Robb is his, but he just sits there...he doesn't trust this place either.

"Grey Wind. Now." Robb says. The animal slolwy obeys his master's command and sits in the kennel.

"A kennel isn't right for him," I tell Robb who closes the kennel door.

"I agree, but Lord Walder doesn't want him in the dining hall. If I had my way, Grey Wind would be with us," he leans in closer to me and adds in a whisper, "with Lord Walder in the Kennel." I laugh with Robb at the thought. He holds his arm out for me to take and then we walk through the castle doors.

I stand with mother and Robb in the front of the crowd divided in the middle. Above us is a group of players, playing a pretty song on their instruments. The hall we stand in is really gloomy, and doesn't look ideal for a wedding. Sansa used to tell me weddings were happy days, made to make the bride feel very beautiful and loved. She told me the brides would usually be happy to be married, though I think she was talking about herself when she said that. Lord Frey walks down the isle with a cloaked girl on his arm. I notice the look he gives Robb when he walks past him. Walder gives her to Edmure and then waddles back to his spot. I think Roslin is pretty, but she is also very tiny. I glance at mother and I can tell she is thinking something along the same lines. Edmure and Roslin say the vows and kiss.

I sit next to Robb at the head of the table for the feast. I see Edmure and Roslin feeding each other food, and mother is sitting at another table with Roose Bolton. Why he was invited to the wedding, I have no idea. At least his son isn't here. I can't help but shiver when I think of Roose's son, Ramsay. I haven't met him and I don't want to either.

"Hey girl," one of the Frey men- I think he's called something Lothar...Lame. Lame Lothar- sits beside me holding two glasses. He sets one down in front of me and says, "Have you ever tried Dornish wine?"

I shake my head. "No," I tell him. "I don't drink much wine. Not if I can help it."

He laughs and says, "Well it's a special night. Go on, have a taste." I pick up the glass and decide the wine smells alright so I bring the rim to my lips and drink the wine. At first it makes me choke and Lothar laughs loudly and then clasps my shoulder before leaving again.

"You don't like it?' Robb asks, having laughed too when I chocked.

"No," I say. 'I don't have a taste for it."

"You don't really drink it for the taste. For a while, it helps to forget everything bad that has happened. It helps you forget."

"Well when you put it that way..." I clink my glass against his and finish off the cup.

Robb laughs again and says, "That's my little sister!" It isn't long before Walder announces it's time for the bedding ceremony. I stay seated (no way was I going to de-cloth my own Uncle) and watch as many men and woman rush up to the head table to gather Edmure and Roslin. She looks terrified, honestly. I would be too. Poor girl, she looks fragile. After the two people are paraded out, a certain song starts playing and I'm sure I've heard it before...oh yes. I heard some of the Lannister soldiers signing it once back in Harrenhal. And who are you, the proud Lord said, that I must bow so low? Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know...It's a House Lannister song. Now why in seven hells would a House Lannister song be playing now?

I lean back in the chair and listen to Walder talk to Robb who stands in the middle of the first two tables. "It is good to see...the youngest Stark girl has been found, my Lord. I feel I need to give you the right hospitality you deserve..." I accidentally knock my cup to the ground, and it rolls under my table. I know mother has told me not to bend down to get things that have fallen off of tables, but I scoot my chair back (and it makes a horrible screech against the floor for a second) to get it. When I hold the cup, I notice the room has grown quiet.

I straighten up in my chair and then I say, "Robb?" Someone rushes to my side and, on instinct, I thrust my glass upward and it smashes into someone's face. I stand to my feet and start to back away when something pierces my back. I gasp and double over, and then someone pulls me up to thrust a blade in my stomach. I hear mother scream and I fall to the ground and the world turns on its side. I see Robb starting to come to me, but then he falls too and I can see him in my line of vision.

Something warm touches my arms, and envelopes my upper body; I think it's blood. I can only inhale sharp, quick breathes, and I can't move. Is this what it feels like to slip away from the world? First, my chest feels numb. Then I slowly start to lose feeling in the rest of my body; the numbness growing from the sole of my feet to the roots of my hair. I realize my body is succumbing to death faster than my mind. I hear bits of what mother is saying to Walder. She...she is trying to negotiate, but it won't work. I can't focus entirely on her words because Robb has reached me. He is telling me everything will be okay. "We're wolves, remember? We don't give up, remember? Our pack will be reunited one day," he whispers to me. Something blurs my vision and I think it's a tear. I can't cry, not right now. Robb stands to his feet but then someone- I think it's Roose Bolton- says something to him and he falls again. Mother lets out an ear piercing cry, and I know she falls too. I'm sorry mother, father. The lions have won his time.

When my world turns black I finally realize what Roose's last words to Robb were. "The Lannisters send their regards."


	19. Thank the Gods for Full Moons

**Oh my gosh don't get mad over how I did this chapter. It's my story. **

**Think of this as a taste to hold you over until the next update...**

* * *

My eyes are stinging right now and I don't know if it's from the lack of sleep or because of the crying. Probably both. This can't be real. This can't be real, can it? Anyone can be killed, but I didn't think she would be. At first I thought her to be untouchable...but even that was false. I never even got a chance to tell her how I feel. No wait, I did have a chance, but I thought I was being noble for fuck's sake. I let her go without even a goodbye, so she could be happy. If I didn't meet her in the first place, would I feel better? Probably not. I knew from the moment I saw her that my life would be different in a way, even better. But now she is gone and I don't know what to do or feel. I hear someone approach from behind, but I don't bother looking. I keep my eyes on the river in front of me. "I blame myself," I say.

"It's not your fault," Hot Pie responds.

"If I didn't let her go, then she would still be alive."

"You let her go for happiness...you didn't know she was walking into a trap."

I know he is trying to help, but Hot Pie is just making it worse. "Sometimes I think, why didn't the Gods take me instead? She had a better chance to make a difference in the world. Arya should be here, not me."

"Look at me," Hot pie says. I turn my head and then his hand slaps my face hard. "Did that make you feel any better?" I shake my head and look back at the river. "Listen Gendry...are you the first man to lose a loved one?"

"No."

"Are you the only person to lose someone important to you?"

"No."

"Then stop acting like you are. All you can do now is pray to all the Gods above that she is okay now, wherever she is. I'm sure she is with her father, mother, and brother. You'll see her again someday, Gendry. Enjoy what you can before that time comes."

"When did you get so smart?" I ask.

"I have my moments," Hot Pie smiles sadly.

When there are other voices in the distance behind us, I turn around to see Thoros talking to Beric. I've been thinking about something for a while now, and as crazy as it will sound, I have to talk to Thoros about it. I walk towards he and Beric, and when he looks at me, he says, "Gendry."

"Thoros, can I have a word?"

Thoros and Beric exchange looks and he nods and follows me closer to he river. "What can I help you with?" he asks.

"Are the words true? Did you really bring Beric back to life six times?"

Thoros nods, and I continue, "Can you do it again?"

"Son-" he starts, having caught on to what I am trying to ask.

"You did it before...can you try to do it again with Arya?"

"It's different, Gendry. I resurrected Beric immediately after his death, and I was with his body as well. Arya was slain last night, and I am not with her body."

"But ca you at least try? That's all I'm asking. Pray to all your Gods, pray to the old and the new, pray to everyone up above, and please try..." I trial off and start shaking my head. "She really can't be gone, Thoros. I can't even...It's not possible." I struggle for the right words. "It's not right."

Thoros lays his hand on my shoulder and sighs. "Tonight is the full moon. I will pray to my God then, and try. I am not promising anything though."

I nod my head. And I wait.

When nighttime comes, I sit by a fire and look up at the moon. Thoros was right, it is full. Full and cold. When I see Thoros walking towards me, I ask him if succeeded. With a great frown he shakes his head and says, "I tried Gendry. I prayed and prayed, and He has not given me a sign, I am deeply sorry."

No no no no no this can't be right. I thought it would have worked...I mean Beric has been brought back six times! Six! That's not possible, and yet right now he speaks with as much life as any other man...She is really gone and I can't handle it. The only thing I can do is take revenge for her death, and even that wouldn't bring her back.

XXXXXX

I feel as if something has restarted my heart. Delicious air come into my lungs, filling my whole body, and I can't stop taking in sharp breathes as the air won't be here forever. My skin is damp and cold, and I feel as if I'm going to be sick. I think I'm laying in mud, and I think my feet are touching water but I don't know for sure. I cant see anything- but then I realize my eyes are closed. When I open my eyes I'm staring at a huge moon looming above me. I don't know where I am, all I know is that I can't stop breathing as if I didn't breathe for a long time. Warm breathe shoots on my neck and I reach back to touch a furry animal head. Familiar whining reaches my ears and I know who it is. "Nymeria?"


End file.
